NuncaJamás
by nativig
Summary: Regina, Hook, Emma y los otros se encuentran en Neverlands en busca de Henry y al parecer algo podria pasar entre Garfio y Regina... además Regina encontrará a alguien de su familia que ni siquiera sabia estaba perdida.
1. Chapter 1

**En la línea de tiempo es justo después del final de temporada, cuando están en el barco en busca de Henry... se que muchos de ustedes son fans de SwanQuenn y a pesar de que me gusta la idea lo veo un poco difícil, sin embargo la idea de Hook y Regina me va mejor... así que se centra en ellos y en que quizá Regina encuentre a un miembro perdido de su familia, después de todo, están llendo a Neverland **

**Algunos nombres los pongo en inglés porque estoy acostumbrada a escucharlos así... si es que les incomoda envíenme un mensaje para cambiarlo :)**

* * *

El único acostumbrado a viajar de un mundo a otro era Hook, asi que el no tuvo problemas, pero para los demás era algo nuevo y muy incomodo. Fueron succionados por este gran agujero verde en busca de Henry hacia la tierra de Nunca Jamás.

-Agarrénse de algo - sugirió Hook mientras manejaba el timón

Todos hicieron caso inmediatamente, aunque Gold lo hizo muy de mala gana, no le gustaba recibir instrucciones de Hook; Regina estaba demasiado preocupada por Henry y ni siquiera escuchó. Comenzaron a perder el equilibrio mientras el barco giraba de forma incontrolable. Regina estuvo a punto de salir disparada, lo cual hubiera sido fatal ya que probablemente hubiera quedado perdida en alguna otra tierra, pero por suerte Hook se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y la atrapó velozmente de la cintura.

-¿Estas bien? - preguntó una vez que el barco se estabilizó

-Bien, gracias, un aviso hubiera sido mejor - contestó fríamente

-Nos dijo que nos cogiéramos- Intervino Emma

-No creí haber estado hablando con usted Srta Swan -

A pesar de todo lo que acababa de pasar y que Emma y ella juntas solo hace unos cuantos minutos salvaron Storybrook la alcaldesa había regresado a ser ella misma. El hecho de que Henry haya sido raptado en su mente de alguna forma había sido culpa de Emma, Snow y Charming.

- Pero tiene razón, si nos lo dijo - intervino Snow

Regina simplemente rodó los ojos ante tal comentario, no tenia cabeza para estar preocupándose de lo que esa familia tenía para decir. Gold silenciosamente se había metido, ignorando a todos, había perdido a Bae, Belle estaba muy lejos de él, ahora solo le quedaba ir a buscar lo último de familia que le quedaba, incluso a pesar de que este niño probablemente sea su destrucción, era el hijo de Bae, tenía que ayudar.

-¿Te importaría? - dijo Regina, señalando con los ojos su cintura, que aún tenia la mano de Hook alrededor.

-No hay problema, hubieras dicho y simplemente no te salvaba-

-Oh vamos, es por tu culpa que estamos en este problema, si no hubieras decidido a ayudar a ese par de locos...-

-Bueno, bueno, ya estamos aquí, de nada nos va a servir pelear- interrumpió Emma sin dejar terminar a Regina

-Emma tiene un buen punto, si queremos salvar a Henry tenemos que trabajar todos juntos- concordó Charming

-Ademas, si mal no recuerdo fue tu arma la que estuvo a punto de destruirnos a todos- continuó Hook, ignorando las dos intervenciones anteriores

-Que obtuvieron gracias a ti-

-Lo hize porque quería vengarme de ese Cocodrilo-

Después de esa afirmación Regina simplemente se quedó callada, ella entendía muy bien lo que era querer venganza. Era, al final de cuentas, por el deseo de venganza de ella por lo que estaban alli.

* * *

Llevaban ya cierto tiempo navegando y la gente estaba empezando a ponerse impaciente

-No entiendo, porque tuvimos que aparecer tan lejos, ¿no hubiera sido mas facil aparecer cerca a la costa? - preguntó Emma

Gold saliendo de su escondite fue el que contestó - Veras querida, si huebieramos salido por la costa hubieran sabido que estamos alli ¿cierto?-

-Y en este sitio... ¿Peter Pan es malo?-

-Es mejor mantenerse alejado de el, si sabes lo que prefieres - contestó Hook

-No es como el Peter Pan del que usted ha escuchado Srta Swam, NuncaJamás no es una tierra bella donde todos los niños rien - dijo Regina

-Peter Pan es una sombra, capaz de viajar entre mundos buscando niños que robar, como se dará cuenta Srta Swam no es un ser al que se le pueda

considerar bueno- añadió Gold

- OK entiendo. entonces Peter Pan , malo ... pero ¿podrían dejar de decirme Srta Swam? , prefiero Emma-

-Pues siga prefiriendo eso Srta Swam - dijo Regina haciendo un énfasis en el "señorita" , lo cual hizo a Hook y a Gold soltar una pequeña risa

-Bueno, esto es lo mas cerca que podemos llegar sin que noten que estamos aquí... almenos por un tiempo, si mal no recuerdo hacen patrullas cada cierto tiempo-

-¿y que se supone que haremos ahora? - preguntó Snow

-Esperar una tormenta... son bastante comunes por acá y es el momento mas fácil para pasar desapercibidos-

-Y que pasa si no viene ninguna tormenta - inquirió Charming

-Pues supongo que nos quedaremos aquí esperando- contesto impaciente Hook - no es como que debamos adentrarnos en cualquier momento, no reciben gratamente a los visitantes, ademas no queremos que sepan que estamos aquí-

-Pero debemos apresurarnos, tienen a Henry y no queremos que le hagan daño- espetó Emma

-Hook tiene razon, si queremos salvar a Henry tenemos que tomar las cosas con calma, nadie conoce estos lugares mejor que el- respondió Gold

Todos lo observaron estupefactos, no esperaban que él de entre todos estuviera de acuerdo con Hook.

-Bueno y se puede saber en cuánto tiempo estimas que habrá una tormenta- preguntó burlonamente Regina

Hook simplemente miró a la distancia del mar y dijo - Pronto-

* * *

Al parecer Hook tenía razón porque no mucho tiempo despues el cielo se nubló incluso mas de lo que estaba y comenzó a caer una lluvia intensa, mojando a todos rapidamente.

-¿Esta es la tormenta que esperabas? - fue Regina la que preguntó

Apenas se escuchaba cuando hablaban por el ruido que ocasionaba la tormenta, prácticamente tenían que gritarse unos a otros.

-Si es esta... Prepárense- grito Hook - Va a ser una tormenta difícil, voy a necesitar almenos tres manos para que ayuden a dirigir las velas, Emma, Snow y tu - señalando a Charming - acercense a las velas y cuando les diga que jalen jalan y cuando tengan q soltar sueltan... tienen que prestarme atención-

Los tres corrienron hacia donde les indicó Hook mientras Regina y Gold simplemente miraban

-¿Y que se supone que hacemos nosotros?- preguntó Regina fuertemente para que Hook la escuchara

-Métanse, nosotros podemos manejarlo -

Regina se quedó parada allí esperando recibir algún otro tipo de instrucción pero Gold hizo caso y simplemente se metió al barco. Regina estaba sujetándose de unas cuerdas, quería ayudar pero todos parecían estar haciendo bien su trabajo y una vez mas la habían dejado de lado a ella, estuvo a punto de seguir a Gold dentro cuando se dió cuenta que la soga que Emma y Mary Margaret estaban jalando se les escapó de las manos haciendo girar la madera que sujeta la vela y cuando estuvo a punto de golpear a Hook hizo un rapido movimiento de manos y salió una nube morada la cual atrapó la madera y la colocó otra vez en su sitio.

Al parecer Regina tenía todo bajo control, ahora ella estaba a cargo de ese lado del barco y Mary Margaret y Emma, la miraron sorprendidas por su rápida intervencion y fueron hacia el otro lado a ayudar a David.

Siguieron así batallando contra la tormenta por unos cuantos minutos, Regina no tenía ningún problema, era mas fácil hacerlo con magia que a la fuerza, esos minutos parecieron convertirse en horas, hasta que chocaron con la costa. Todos calleron al suelo por el golpe, con la excepción de Hook que estaba cogiendo el timón.

-No tenemos mucho tiempo, bajen todos rápido antes de que vengan- ordenó el capitan Killian

Todos comenzaron a bajar y cuando Regina pasó por el lado de Hook le susurró - De nada-

Hook se rió y dijo - Llamémoslo un empate, yo te salvé una y ahora estamos a mano-

-Ha! quien diría, un pirata con código de honor - contestó ella

Una vez que todos bajaron, Hook se quedó un momento admirando su barco, estaban apunto de dejarlo allí y si los niños perdidos lo encontraban no solo sabrían que era él, sino que probablemente también lo destruirían. Ese barco y él habían pasado muchas cosas juntos, se habé convertido en su hogar... incluso había sido allí donde conoció a Bealfire.

-Hook tenemos que irnos - llamó Emma

-¿Que sucede? - preguntó Regina

-No puedo dejarlo, sabrá que fui yo... tu madre... ella logro esconder el barco... ¿podrías hacerlo tu también?-

-Nose que hechizo uso, lo siento no puedo- contestó ella, normalmente hubiera contestado fríamente, pero puedo ver que el capitán estaba triste de tener que dejar su barco.

-Es bastante simple querida - dijo Gold, unos cuantos de movimientos de manos después y el barco había desaparecido

Después de eso todos corrieron, adentrándose en la tierra de NuncaJamás

* * *

Comenzaron a correr sin niguna dirección en especial, probablemente hubiera sido mejor que planearan eso cuando estaban en el barco, pero escogieron los silencios incómodos. Finalmente cuando creyeron haber corrido lo suficiente se detuvieron.

-Creo que nos deberiamos de dividir para encontrar a Henry- comenzó Charming

-Si alguien lo encuentra o averigua donde esta regresa a este sitio - añadio Snow

-Nadie actúa por su cuenta, si queremos rescatarlo vamos a tener que ser todos juntos - continuo Charming, mirando especialmente a Regina y a Gold

-Osea que quieres que nos dividamos, recorramos la isla y regresemos a este punto para compartir informacion - le contestó Regina en tono irónico

-Si eso es lo que quiero - continuó el, aun no confiaba mucho en Regina, a pesar de que gracias a ella estaban vivos, también gracias a ella estuvieron a punto de morir, además sabía que ella era demasiado voluble. - voy a marcar este árbol- dijo sacando un cuchillo y haciendo una marca - ¿creen que lograran hacerlo sin perderse?-

-Yo si - contestaron Emma y Hook. Ambos eran muy buenos en lo que se refiere a tomar direcciones, Regina y Gold también pero no estaban de acuerdo con la idea de separarse y por eso no dijeron nada.

-Bien, yo iré con MaryMargaret, Emma con Gold y Regina con Hook-

-¿Y quien te nombró a ti jefe del grupo? - acusó Regina

-Vamos Regina, ¿tienes una mejor idea?- contestó Emma

-Si, que vallamos todos juntos a explorar este sitio - contestó

-Bien, aquellos en favor de la idea de David levanten la mano- propuso Snow

Todos excepto Gold y ella levantaron la mano, Hook le lanzó una pequeña mirada y una salda de hombros mientras elevaba su mano.

-Bien, al parecer tendremos que separaron, ¿seguro que no te perderas? - le preguntó a Hook

-Conozco estas tierras casi tanto como me conozco a mi mismo- le contestó Hook - además si algo llegara a pasar te salvaré la vida otra vez y me deberás una - añadió riéndose

-Bien entonces... separemonos. Nos encontraremos aquí en unas cuantas horas.- dijo David

Cada pareja se fue para distinto lado. Regina y Hook tomaron el este evitando mirarse entre ellos. Regina simplemente caminaba firmemente casi sin prestarle atención, mientras que Hook la seguía.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno según los review prefieren SwanQueen... lo siento chicos pero esta historia ya la tengo como Hook y Regina y se me hace dificil imaginarla de otra manera, pero les prometo que la siguiente que escriba será de ellas 2 :) ... sigan dejando sugerencias y su opinión acerca de la historia, denle favorito y todo eso :D. Pueden ir tratando de adivinar a quien Regina va a encontrar ( no es Daniel :( )**

* * *

-¿Estas apurada amor? - le preguntó Hook, ya que Regina iba caminando prácticamente sola dejándolo a él atrás

-Si, estoy tratando de salvar a mi hijo, y no me digas amor-

-Mm... recuerdo a la Srta Swam diciendo algo parecido - respondió burlonamente Hook haciendo énfasis en el "señorita" - y yo también estoy tratando de salvarlo, pero si caminas tan rápido harás demasiada bulla y nos encontraran... amor-

-Bien, y que sugieres que hagamos, que vallamos silenciosamente y tan lento que no encontremos nada - contestó ella irónicamente

-Simplemente camina a mi ritmo-

Regina no quería hacerle caso, pero probablemente tuviera razón... después de todo, el era el experto en esto, así que no le quedo mas remedio que seguirle el paso.

-¿Porque tu también quieres salvar a Henry? - pregunto Regina. Era una duda que había tenido desde el principio y que no había podido quitarse de la cabeza, Hook no era nada de Henry, todos los que habían ido eran familia con la excepción de él.

-Verás amor, se lo debo a su padre-

-¿Conocías a Neil?-

-Bealfire, si, fue un gran compañero navegante- contestó Hook un poco distante, fue una de las pocas personas con las que se había encariñado, y simplemente lo dejo ir, ahora era su oportunidad de devolver el favor. A pesar de que estuviera muerto (o almenos eso pensaba él) era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

-¿Navegaron juntos? , ¿aquí en Neverlands?-

-Así es amor-

Regina definitivamente no se esperaba eso, sabia que el hijo de Rumpelstiltskin había estado en otras tierras, pero nunca se hubiera imaginado que Neverlands era una de ellas, y mucho menos que habría navegado con Hook. Había tanto que Regina no sabía sobre él... una vez que se enteró que el quería venganza de Rumpelstiltskin le fue suficiente, nunca se detuvo a pensar porque quería vengarse, si hubiera tenido que adivinar hubiera apostado por un trato que salió mal... después de todo había tanta gente que quería matar a Rumple por ese motivo. Pero ahora que veía a Hook se comenzó a preguntar si hay algo mas allí, quizás sus razones eran mas complicadas... quizás tan complicadas como las de ella; sin embargo no era el momento de hacer ese tipo de preguntas, tenía que concentrarse en salvar a Henry.

Caminaron un rato más en silencio, cada uno en sus propios pensamientos. Hook recordando como conoció a Bae, lo escondió de PeterPan, e enseño a navergar y luego, simplemente lo abandono, y Regina pensando en Henry y en tantas oportunidades que había tenido para hacer lo correcto y le había fallado; y la única vez que escoge a los demás por sobre ella él es raptado.

De pronto ambos se detuvieron y si miraron, hubo un ruido que no había provenido de los pasos de ninguno de los dos. Ambos tenían la misma cara encima "ni se te ocurra hacer ningún ruido". Hook se lleva un dedo a la boca en señal de silencia y la jaló del brazo lentamente hacia atrás para que retroceda. El ruido era lejano pero venía de adelante y se notaba que estaba llendo en su dirección.

-¿LLendo a alguna parte?, tiempo sin verte Hook -

Era uno de los niños perdidos, era rubio delgado y parecia tener una cicatriz en la boca, pero no se veía mucho de su rostro porque llevaba un traje negro con capucha.

-Me hubiera gustado que sea más - contestó, ya se había encontrado con él antes, era el que reviso su barco el día que rescataron a Bae, era uno de los jefes de entre todos ellos, y también uno de los más peligrosos, lo mas inteligente era correr - y si nos disculpas... ¡adiós!- levantó su Garfio y se lo clavó rápidamente en el pecho, lanzándolo contra un árbol, miró a Regina y le gritó - ¡Hora de correr amor! - mientras él mismo empezaba a correr.

Comenzaron a adentrarse demasiado en el bosque y cada vez los árboles aparecían mas cerca, haciendolos más dificiles de esquivar, estuvieron a punto de chocar muchas veces, especialemente Regina, no estaba acostumbrada a correr, y mucho menos en bosques tan espesos, Hook en cambio a pesar de pasar mayor tiempo en el mar también había tenido que correr unas cuantas veces por estas tierras.

-¿Intentando escapar?, ¿es que nunca aprendes Hook?- dijo el niño perdido, apareciendo volando justo al lado de ellos. - Sabes que no puedes huir de nosotros-

-No, nunca aprendo, y si mal no recuerdo, he huido muchas veces antes - contestó éste, lanzando esta vez un puñetazo hacia su cara. Y otra vez el salió volando, pero se levantó muy rápido y no le fue difícil alcanzarlos.

-Oh terminemos con esto de una vez- dijo Regina que ya se había casado de correr y de estar esquivando árboles, porque había estado a punto de chocar con uno; movió sus manos y una nube morada comenzó a salir de ellas atrapando el niño perdido, una vez que la nube morada se hubo esfumado allí estaba él, solo que atrapado en una gran jaula.

-uh, esa no fue una muy buena idea amor-

-Ya no nos podra perseguir ¿o si?- contestó Regina, en su opinión había sido una muy buena idea

-No, pero mira- dijo Hook señalándolo, estaba con los ojos cerrados - está llamando a los demás - explicó

No se esperaba eso, no sabía que podían llamarse entre ellos -¿y que hacemos ahora? - preguntó Regina, Hook tenía razón, no había sido una buena idea

-Correr, se de un sitio donde no nos encontrarán- contestó jalándola del brazo para que lo siguiera

Y otra vez comenzaron a correr, podía escuchar como venían para atraparlos... aún estaban lejos, pero no por mucho, se acercaban cada vez mas rápido, no se escuchaban su pasos, solo el sonido de su ropa negra deslizarse por entre los árboles. Hook era más rápido que Regina, pero no quería dejarla atrás - Aquí - dijo de pronto Hook, jalándola del brazo metiendola en una pequeña cueva que había en la parte baja de el inicio de una colina.

La cueva era bastante chica y habían esquivado a sus perseguidores por poco. Apenas Hook la jalo dentro, y puso su cuerpo enfrente de ella para evitar que la vean ( el traje de ella era mas llamativo que el de el) , los niños perdidos pasaron volando por el costado de la cueva, pero no vieron a ninguno de los dos. Hook giro la cabeza para ver a Regina y se dio cuenta de que estaba solo a unos centímetro de él.

Ambos estaban sin aliento, por hacer estado corriendo por sus vidas,y aún asi estaban aguantando la respiración, simplemente no podía apartar la vista él uno del otro. Hook la estaba mirando fijamente a los ojos... nunca había visto a Regina de esta manera, era algo raro para el, raro pero bueno, se acercó un poco más a ella y cuando estuvo a punto de besarla ella bajó la cabeza.

-Eso estuvo cerca- dijo ella retomando el aliento. Se había sonrojado... hace años que no se sonrojaba, no desde Daniel, y ella pensaba que nunca más se iba a sentir de esta forma... esa atracción que se siente hacia otro cuerpo, incluso más allá de lo físico. Porque recordaba haberse sentido parecido con Graham... pero esta vez era diferente, había algo mas profundo.

-Demasiado- contestó Hook también retomando el aliento, el tampoco se había sentido así en mucho tiempo... desde Milah, pero había algo en Regina, no sabía que, pero cuando la vió a los ojos se sintió como... como en casa, como si alguien lo pudiera entender, y quien sabe quizá ella podría entenderlo, pero no tenía sentido, ella ni siquiera sabia toda sus historia, solo que quería matar al cocodrilo, pero nada más... como es posible que ella pudiera entenderlo.

A pesar de que Regina lo dijo sin intención Hook capto el doble sentido de sus palabras, así como ella también lo vio en la respuesta de él.

Ambos creían que ese tipo de conexión "el verdadero amor" solo sucede una vez, y que ambos ya la habían perdido y no estaban dispuestos a arriesgarse a pasar por ese dolor otra vez. Sin embargo, ¿qué era esto que estaban sintiendo?, ya lo habían sentido antes y habían hecho todo lo posible para no volverlo a sentir. Una vez que terminas herido de esa forma prefieres dejar de sentir contar de no pasar por ese dolor, y no se iban a dejar llevar por lo que estaban sintiendo tan fácilmente, el costo podía ser muy grande.

Se quedaron parados prácticamente en lados opuestos de la pequeña cueva sin verse mutuamente, estaban decididos a evitar los ojos del otro. Tenían que esperar a que el peligro pase, pero el silencio creciente entre ellos hacía cada vez el aire a su alrededor mas pesado. Cada uno estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos, aunque no eran muy lejanos los unos de los otros. Hook pensaba en Milah y lo comparaba con lo que acababa de sentir con Regina. Mientras que ésta pensaba en Daniel y como se había sentido estando tan cerca de Hook.

-Asi que... vengarte de Rumpelstiltskin, ¿porque querias hacer eso? - Regina no puedo aguantarlo más, tenía que almenos saber algo sobre él, algo importante, algo que la haya hecho sentir comprendida en los ojos de él - ¿un contrato que salió mal? - continuó, tratando de usar su tono superior de siempre, pero no logró hacerlo igual.

Hook levantó los ojos, había estado demasiado sumido en sus pensamientos, y cuando habló su voz salió algo apagada - Fue algo mucho mas complicado que eso, creí que lo sabías- y esta vez tubo que morderce la lendua para que la palabra amor no saliera de su boca, imaginó que no era el momento adecuado.

-Solo que querías venganza, no me molesté averiguar porque - si el algo The evil queen era buena, era en ocultar sus emciones, esta vez le salio en un perfecto tono indiferente.

Hook entrecerró los ojos, supuso que de todas formas lo averiguaría así que lo dijo - Mató a alguien que amaba -

Y entonces Regina lo entendió, por eso había visto en sus ojos entendimiento, porque a pesar de que ninguno lo sabía sus corazones había sido heridos de la mismo forma, y sus corazones lo habían notado antes. Pero aún así, aún si él había pasado por el mismo dolor que ella, se convenció así misma que eso no significaba nada. A pesar de que Daniel le había dicho de que amará de nuevo no se podía permitir eso.


	3. Chapter 3

**Muchas gracias por los reviews :) me alegra que les este gustando... estoy tratando de escribir lo mas pornto posible, pero mi examen de admision esta cerca y tengo q estudiar, pero aún así prometo no demorarme mas de una semana por capitulo (aunque trataré de demorarme menos)**

**En este capitulo no hay tanto sobre Hook y Regina solo pequeñas cosas, pero en el siguiente descubriremos quien es el personaje que he creado ( muy importante para Regina) y también mas sobre HookQueen :D**

* * *

- ¿Que me dices de ti? ¿porque has tratado de vengarte de SnowWhite por tanto tiempo? - respondió Hook

- Tuve mis razones -

- Vamos, te acabo de decir las mías, porque no puedes hacer lo mismo -

-Porque no confió en ti - contestó Regina como si la respuesta fuera obvia

-¿Y porque no? , soy una persona muy confiable- respondió Hook con una sonrisa en la boca, tratando de aligerar el muy cargado aire.

- Veamos... la primera vez que te pedí que hicieras algo, muy sencillo debo admitir, te uniste con mi madre y planeaste llegar a Storybrook, haciendo prácticamente lo opuesto a lo que te pedí; la segunda vez que ibamos a trabajar juntos, si mal no recuerdo me quitaste mi magia, entregaste a un par de locos para que me torturen y simplemente me dejaste , ¿enserio esperas que confie en ti?- respondió Regina, segura de que era imposible rebatir sus argumentos

- Todo eso era para lograr mi venganza, tu sabes como funciona eso. Además si recuerdo bien tu me tiraste como carnada contra ese mounstruo... y ya que estabamos llevando la cuenta contando la que acaba de pasar, te he salvado la vida 2 veces, lo cuál le gana a haberte entregado a los locos -

Regina simplemente se rió, no había forma de discutir con este hombre; y era cierto le había salvado la vida 2 veces, así que le debía una, pero aún así no pensaba contarle lo de Daniel, esa era algo muy personal para ella, si quería su confianza tenía que ganársela. Pero almenos había logrado aligerar el ambiente.

-Creo que ya podemos salir - empezó Regina

-Si, ya no hay nadie afuera amor- contestó Hook, saliendo pausadamente de la cueva, una vez ambos con suficiente espacio para caminar libremente había decidido ignorar lo pasó hace solo unos momentos. Almenos no tenía sentido preocuparse por eso mientras estuvieran allí. Rescatar a Henry debía ser su principal preocupación

Comenzaron a caminar en silencio, prestando mucha atención por si volvía a escuchar algún ruido.

-Mira, por allá- dijo Regina escondiéndose tras de un árbol y señalando a lo lejos.

Hook ni siquiera se molestó en esconderse, vio hacia donde Regina señaló y notó que se veia como personas moviéndose, pero estaban demasiado lejos como para poder distinguir algo. Entrecerró los ojos para tratar de ver mejor, pero aún así no lograba definir bien.

- ¿Crees que Henry podría estar alli? - preguntó Regina con esperanza en su voz

- Puede ser, pero no se ve nada desde aquí amor. Tenemos que acercarnos - La única persona que realmente parecía importarle a Regina era Henry, o almenos eso había notado Hook. ¿Habia sido por él que estaba dispuesta a sacrificarse para salvar a todo el pueblo?, no tenía mucho sentido para él.

Regina no necesitó oírlo dos veces. Empezaron a caminar cautelosamente, atentos de que nadie los pudiera ver u oir hasta que lograron acercarse lo suficiente para poder ver. Ambos se escondieron tras un árbol diferente, prestando la máxima atención tratando de ver alguna señal de que Henry pudiera estar cerca.

- Hey , amor, hacía allá - dijo Hook señalándole a Regina en la dirección contraria a la que estaba mirando - son los locos -

-Si los veo, pero no estan con Henry. Deben tenerlo escondido en alguna parte -

- Deberíamos seguirlos -

- ¿No deberíamos regresar para ir por los demás? -

- Les perderíamos el paso , además ¿en serio quieres ir a buscar al Cocodrilo Emma y los demás? -

- Tienes razón, no es necesario. Cuando veamos a Henry iremos - había preguntado porque era lo correcto, pero no quería tener a ninguno de ellos cerca.

Comenzaron a seguir a Greg y a Tamara guardando sus distancias, era casi imposible que los vieran, almenos que buscaran específicamente por ellos. No tuvieron que caminar mucho rato, se dirigieron a la playa, lo cual no era bueno porque no les permitía acercarse mucho pero al menos les daba buena visibilidad. No estaban solos, y no hablaban con los niños perdidos; habían mas personas allí. Era una chica y dos chicos, ni Regina ni Hook los había visto antes. Definitivamente no eran del bosque encantando y mucho menos de Neverlands.

- ¿Puedes escuchar algo? - preguntó Hook en un susurro

Regina simplemente se llevó el dedo a la boca para indicarle que se calle mientras prestaba atención a la conversación.

Regina logró escuchar partes de la conversación, no tenía mucho sentido lo que había escuchado, pero si mencionaron el nombre de Henry, y algo con magia, el niño era la llave para algo, pero no había escuchado que, estaba tratando de decifrar lo poco que había entendido cuando Hook la jaló del brazo.

- Vienen hacía aqui amor, tenemos que irnos -

En efecto, Greg y Tamara iban exactamente hacía donde ellos estaban, aunque no parecian haberlos visto. Regina y Hook apuraron el paso, en dirección a donde supuestamente se iban a encontrar con los demás.

-¿Que fue lo que escuchaste? - preguntó Hook, por más de que intentó prestar atención a la conversación no había logrado escuchar nada.

- Ellos tienen a Henry, creo que estaba cerca de ese lugar, porque Greg y Tamara lo estaban cuidando, y también dijeron que él es la llave para algo... pero no logré entender que -

- Almenos escuchaste mas que yo - dijo Hook mientras pensaba en como ella había escuchado todo eso mientras él solo había logrado escuchar palabras al azar.

Estaban caminando a prisa, aunque sin notar la velocidad con la que iban, cada uno pensaba en lo que podía significar eso ¿la llave para que?.

Hook que iba mas atrás que Regina intercalaba sus pensamientos entre Henry y la mujer que estaba delante de él. Quería saber mas sobre ella, aunque preguntarlo no iba servir de nada, quiza Snow o Emma podrían ayudarle a saber más sobre quién era realmente ella.

Siguieron caminando no por largo rato... al parecer cuando siguieron a Greg y Tamara se habían acercado al punto de encuentro. Cuando llegaron al parecer eran los que mas había tartado porque Emma, Snow, Charming y Rumpelstiltskin, ya estaban allí.

-Gracias a Dios, por un momento pensé que se les había ocurrido ir por su cuenta- dijo Snow una vez que vió a Hook y a Regina caminando hacía ellos.

-Lo pensamos, pero decidimos que era mejor q nos atrapen a todos juntos- contestó Hook

- Muy gracioso, entonces ¿encontraron a Henry?- preguntó Emma

- No fue broma querida, y si, no pudimos verlo, pero estamos bastantes seguros de donde está, vimos a Greg y a Tamara - constesó Regina - ¿ustedes encontraron algo relevante? -

- Solo un montón de niños perdidos que decidieron ir todo ninja contra nosotros -

-Lo cual fue algo bueno, hizo que la magia de Emma se desarrolle un poco más - añadió Gold

-¿Enserio? ¿pudiste hacer magia? - preguntó Snow mirando a Emma

- Si, en realidad no fue mucho, pero fue extraño, sentí como que... -

-Hum hum- Regina se aclaró la garganta - podríamos concentrarnos en lo importante por favor - el porfavor fue pura cortesía porque estaba claro que eso era una orden -ya saben... Henry -

Emma rodó los ojos, pero aceptó que Regina tenía razón, en estos momentos su magia no era lo importante sino Henry.

- ¿Bueno y que fue lo que vieron? - preguntó Charming

- Había casas, bueno mas bien como chozas, por el lado de la playa, y en el centro había una mas grande, de donde salieron esos 2, creemos que alli tienen a Henry, pero había mas personas, que no eran de aquí - respondió Hook

-Escuchamos parte de su conversación, al parecer quieren a Henry porque es una especia de llave - añadió Regina

-¿Llave? , ¿llave para qué?- preguntó Emma

- No fue como que estuvieran hablando a nuestro lado Srta Swan, no pudimos escuchar todo -

-Wau, demonios, calmate fue solo una pregunta - contestó Emma irritada

- Estamos perdiendo tiempo en esto, deberiamos estar llendo para allá ahorita - rebatió Regina

- No creo que sea buena idea ir tan pronto, tenemos que planear algo - dijo Charming

-Es cierto querida - dijo Gold mirando a Regina - Tu sabes mejor que nadie que las cosas como estas tienen que planearse-

- Tiene razón - añadió Snow - tenemos que tener un plan -

Emma sonreía burlonamente a Regina y Hook también sonreía por lo bajó, pero al notar la miranda penetrante de Regina borró su sonrisa inmediatamente.

-Bien, entonces planeamos algo... ideas?- contestó Regina rendida porque sabía que tenía razón, era mejor planear las cosas

* * *

- Bien entonces está todo listo - dijor Charming, una vez habían ya organizado el plan que consistía en que Gold y Emma llamaría la atención de todos los que pudieran, mientras Snow, Charming, Regina y Hook esperaría una oportunidad para ingresar a la casa grande del centro esperando que Henry estuviera allí, si así era lo liberarían y escaparía lo mas pronto posible, sino simplemente tratarían de buscar alguna pista o algo.

Comenzaron a caminar teniendo de guía a Hook y a Regina que iban caminando delante de los demás, Hook no había olvidado la pregunta que quería hacerle a Snow a Emma, pero no se había presentado la oportunidad, si lo hacía delante de Regina solo iba a generar una discusión innecesaria.

Regina caminaba rápido, no quería perder ni un minuto para encontrar a Henry, ya había perdido suficiente organizando el plan. Tenía suerte de que en ese sitio nunca hubiera mucha luz porque los era mas fácil caminar sin ser vistos.

- Bien Gold, Srta Swan, es allí - dijo Regina señalando cerca a la playa - no salgan desde aquí porque atraeran la atención hacía nosotros, camine por allá -

- ¿quien la nombro a ella la jefa del grupo? -murmuró Emma

- ¿Dijo algo Srta Swan?-

-Si, que quien te... -

y esta vez fue Gold quien interrumpió - Que caminaremos hacía allá querida, nada más -y Gold comenzó a caminar esperando que Emma la siguiera, en opinión de Emma no debería ser Gold quien distraiga a los niños perdidos, después de todo el no puede correr, pero almenos tenía magia, y MaryMargaret y David habían estado de acuerdo con Regina en eso.

No lograron ver que hicieron para llamar la atención pero el grupo de 4 notó como la mayoría iba hacia la dirección que había tomado Emma y Gold hace unos cuantos segundos.

-Bien... es nuestro turno - dijo Charming y cogió la mano de MaryMargaret para saber que iba destrás de él, mientras se acercaban lentamente hacia donde estaba la cabaña

Hook y Regina salieron unos segundos detrás de ellos en la misma dirección y Hook por instinto hizo lo mismo que Charming había echo unos segundo antes con Snow, cogió la mano de Regina para saber que seguía alli.

Lograron entrar sin ser vistos, aunque no habían cosiderado ese un problema, estaban seguros que iba a ser mucho mas complicado salir. El lugar parecía como una clase de prisión que te imaginas en los barcos piratas, con rejas a ambos lados. y en una de las rejas del fondo esta Henry.

-Ma? - dijo al notar que Regina estaba allí


	4. Chapter 4

**Debería estar estudiando! jajaja no puedo u.u tengo que seguir escribiendo ^^... muchas gracias por los comentarios. Vieron la entrevista del comic-con? estuvo genial, lo único malo es q insinuaron CaptainSwam :/ ...**

**Siganme dando sus opiniones e ideas :D. No estaba segura de ese final... estaba un poco diferente pero me pareció un poco cursi xD y por eso lo cambié un poco.**

* * *

-Henry - conestó Regina apresurandose para tratar de liberarlo. Movió sus manos pero la nube morada que suele salir no aparecía.

-La magia no fuciona aqui - contestó una voz aburrida desde otra de las celdas

Todos dirigieron su mirada hacia donde había venido la voz. Era una chica de unos 17 años, de cabello negro y largo, y ojos oscuros.

-¿Quien eres? - preguntó Charming acercandose lentamente. Regina ignoró totalmente quien estaba allí y comenzó a buscar algo con que abrir la celda de Henry mientras Hook la ayudaba.

- Nadie, aqui no tengo nombre- contestó con un pequeño rasgo de tristeza en su mirada.

Snow se le quedó mirando fijamente. Había algo acerca de ella que le era familiar, pero no podía decifrar que era.

- Cuando recién la vi me recordó bastante a ti ma- añadió Henry. Regina volvió para ver a que se refieria Henry y Hook comenzó a golpear la cerradura de la reja con una piedra que había encontrado.

Regina se quedó sorprendida, era cierto que tenía un gran parecido con ella, pero nunca antes la había visto, o almenos no lo recordaba. La muchacha que no había prestado verdadera atención a ninguno de ellos al levantar los ojos y ver a Regina, al pesar del tiempo que había pasado la reconoció inmediatamente, también ayudo el hecho de que Regina no había envejecido tanto.

-¿Regina? ... ¿enserio eres tú?- dijo levantandose y acercandose tanto como la reja se lo permitía. Sonrió... hacía tiempo que no hacía eso. La inspecciono con la mirada aún no podía creer que era realmente ella. Pero mientras mas la veía mas lo creía.- Realmente eres tú, no lo puedo creer, sabía que vendrías por mi, que no me habías olvidado- terminó la extraña emocionada.

- ¿Te conozco?- contestó Regina, en ese tono tan como de alcaldesa y lleno de desdén que suele usar cuando se dirige a Snow o Emma.

Los ojos de la extraña llenos de alegría hace solo unos segundos, cambiaron radicalmente a llenos de dolor. Soltó un suspiro y rindiendose ante tal respuesta simplemente contestó -No, supongo que no -

Hook lgró romper la cerradura y Regina dió la vuelta para darle un gran abrazo a Henry, hacía tiempo que no lo veía, o almenos así se sentía para ella. Estaba tan feliz de haberlo encontrado, empezó a inspeccionarlo para ver si le había echo algún daño, pero estaba en perfecto estado. Snow y Charming también lo abrazaron fuertemente. - Oh Henry estabamos tan preocupados por ti - dijo Snow.

-¿Dondé esta Emma? - preguntó

-Esta afuera con Gold, distrayendo a los que estaban aqui. -

Escucharon que alguien cerraba una puerta y todos volvieron a ver que fue - Creo que la distracción dejó de funcionar, porque estan viniendo hacía aca - dijo Hook que acaba de cerrar la puerta por la que había estado viendo, al notar de que venía gente corriendo hacía allí.

-Vamos Henry tenemos que irnos - dijo rápido Regina tendiendo su mano al niño para que la siguiera.

-No podemos dejarla aquí - dijo Snow

-Claro que sí, es cuestión de simplemente caminar hacía la salida, y escapar-

- No puedes ser buena solo para algunas cosas Regina, el ser buena es para todo el mundo, no debemos dejarla aqui - le contestó haciéndo enfasis en el debemos.

Regina entrecerró los ojos y miró a Henry, solo le bastó unos segundo para darse cuenta de que él estaba de acuerdo con Snow, y por mas que ella no quisiera almenos enfrente de su hijo intentaría ser buena.

-Si la van a ayudar mejor que sea rápido, porque no es como que los otros estén muy lejos - dijo Hook que estaba al lado de la puerta y los pasos se escuchaban cada vez mas cerca.

- Nosotros la liberaremos, ustedes salgan a distraerlos, nos encontraremos en el mismo sitio- dijo Charming

Regina estaba evidentemente en desacuerdo pero sabía que era lo que Henry quería así le hizo caso a Charming. Abrazó a su hijo una vez mas mientras le decía - Nos veremenos pronto- besnadolo en la frente y salió junto a Hook para encontrarse con los niños perdidos que iban hacia ellos. Snow y Charming no tardaron mucho en liberar a la extraña con la misma piedra que había usado Hook para liberar a Henry, que al parecer luego de lo que había dicho Regina no tenía ganas de hablar. Los 4 salieron por la parte de atrás que por suerte estaba libre y se dirigieron rápidamente al bosque.

Hook tomó una espada que estaba al lado de la puerta por donde habian entrado y comenzó a pelear, mientras que Regina atacaba con magia, al parecer solo la prisión estaba protegida. Hook era rápido con la espada y le iba bastante bien, pero Regina no tenía tanta suerte, su magia no era tan rapida y los niños perdidos se le acercaban demasiado. Al parecer ellos también manejaban la espada bastante bien. Regina no lo había notado pero uno de ellos se le acercaba por detrás, por suerte Hook si se dio cuenta y la cubrió justo a tiempo con la espada, pero contra el que él se estaba enfrentando logró rozarle el hombro causándole una herida un poco profunda, haciéndole soltar un pequeño quejido de dolor.

-Oh, ya fue suficiente - dijo Regina, tomo un poco de aire inclinó sus brazos hacia atrás y luego los lanzo fuertemente hacía adelante, y una llamarada de fuego lleno el lugar, mas grande de las que normalmente lograba lanzar, muchos de los niños perdidos cayeron, pero la mayoría simplemente huyó.

- Impresionante - dijo Hook, - pero mejor no nos quedamos aqui mas tiempo - añadió, y fueron los dos en dirección al bosque

-Estas sangrando - señaló Regina notando el brazo de Hook

- No es nada amor, he tenido peores - contestó moviéndo su garfio

-Si, pero almenos que quieras pasar tu Garfio de tu muñeca al hombro, tenemos que limpiar eso -

Hook q estaba un poco mas adelante que ella se detuvo y dio la vuelta, para mirarla directamente - sus deseos son mis ordenes mi reina - dijo en un tono sarcastico

Ella simplemente sonrió enarcando las cejas y siguió caminado.

Tenía que alejarse un poco antes de dirigirse hacía un lado mas apartado de la playa porque no querían encontrarse con nadie inesperado.

-Asi que... esta persona que Rumpelstiltskin mató... ¿quién era? - preguntó Regina retomando la conversación de la cueva, quería saber más pero no había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo, y ahora que estaba solo los dos y con mucho mas espacio que el que tenian en la cueva decidió que era buen momento para preguntar.

- Ha! sueñas si crees que te coy a contar después de que tu no me hayas dicho absolutamente nada sobre tu historia-

Regina se quedó callada, quería averiguar más pero no a expensas de tener que contarle sobre Daniel. Comenzaron a hacer su camino hacía la playa los dos en un silencio, que a pesar de que debía serlo no se sentía incomodo.

Una vez que lograron visibilizar la playa trataron de cubrir toda el área con la vista para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie, y por suerte estaba solos.

- Quítate eso - dijo Regina señalándo el saco largo de cuero que Hook llevaba puesto.

- Lo siento amor, no puedo, mi brazo está herido, alguién va a tener que hacerlo por mi - dijo Hook con una sonrisa... valla que iba a disfrutar eso.

Regina lo quedó mirando entre divertida y molesta por lo que iba a tener que hacer. Simplemente se acercó y en silencio comenzó a removerle la chaqueta.

- Creo que también tendrás que quitar esto - añadió Hook refiriéndose a la camisa que tenía y que simpre tenía cerrada solo hasta la mitad.

Regina sin añadir una palabra comenzó a remover la camisa.

-Debo admitir, cuando imaginé esto la situación era un poco diferente - dijo Hook

- Y seguirá siendo solo en imaginación -

-¿como si no hubiera estado en la tuya también? -

-¿quitarle la camisa a un pirata con un garfio en la mano? , no es mi tipo de sueño-

-¿y cuál es tu tipo de sueño? - preguntó Hook aguantando un poco la risa, sorprendido de que Regina le haya seguido el juego

Sin embargo Regina ignoro este último comentario, cogió la camisa y la mojó con el agua de la playa, supuso que la sal ayudaría a que cicatrize más rápido, por suerte era un agua tranquila y estando justo en la orilla el agua no los llegaba a tocar. Una vez con la camisa mojada comenzó a limpiar la herida de Hook, que de vez e cuando soltaba unos quejidos de dolor.

-Oh vamos, creía que la herida no era tan produnda - le dijo al ver lo seguido que se quejaba

-Digamos que esperaba un poco mas de delicadeza amor-

-Tengo que limpiarla bien, lo siento - agregó, intentando que el "lo siento" suene sarcástico, pero Hook se dió cuenta de que era sincero.

A medida que Regina iba limpiando la sangre, comenzó a notar un pequeño dibujo en el brazo de Hook, trató de limpiar especificamente esa área olvidadonse de la herida para ver que era.

-Tienes un tatuaje -

-¿Huh? , oh si, es de hace mucho tiempo, puedo limpiarme yo mismo si quieres - dijo quitándole la camisa, pero sin ser rudo, solo sonando un poco a la defensiva.

-No es necesario, al parecer no puedes hacer un muy buen trabajo - le contestó al notar de que más era el dolor que se causaba que la sangre que lograba limpiar.

-¿Milah?... ¿te enamoraste de la esposa de Rumpelstiltskin? - dijó al decifrar el nombre tatuado en el brazo del capitan

-¿La conociste? - preguntó Hook intrigado porque Regina haya adivinado quien era, y para tratar de dirgir el tema en otra dirección

-Solo por nombre, Gold rara vez habla de ella - Regina no insitió más no quería que Hook empieze a preguntar sobre Daniel -La sangre ya dejo de salir, creo que no perderás tu brazo después de todo -

-Genial - Hook sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo asi que si iba a ahcer esto tenía que ser rapido. Cogió a Regina de la cintura y la acercó hacia él, ella casi pierde el equilibrio pero puso su mano en el pecho desnudo del capitan para no caer, la había tomado desprevinda que fue la idea de Hook desde el primer momento, se puso a solo centñimetros de sus labios y sin darle tiempo a lejarse la besó.

El primer instinto de Regina fue retroceder, pero la mano de Hook presionaba fuerte contra ella,y despues de un débil intento de separse ella también contesto el beso. Hook se separó un poco para dirigirse a su oido y decirle - sabía que tu también sentias esto - y contiuó con el beso.

Regina estaba que luchaba interiormente porque quería seguir besando al capitán pero algo dentro de ella no la dejaba, hasta que finalmente ese algo ganó y esta vez si lo empujo fuertemente para alejarlo.

-¿que demonios...?- comenzó Regina

-Oh, no actúes como si no lo hubieras disfrutado amor - le contestó Hook con una sonrisa

-No tenías ningún derecho - le contestó, obviamente lo había disfrutado, pero no pensaba admitirlo

- Por eso lo hice - contestó é levantando una ceja y sonriendo


	5. Chapter 5

**Ingresé! Ingresé! weee estoy demasiado feliz! :D **

**Muchas gracias por los reviews y los favoritos, y xfa no sean timidos, sigan comentando :)**

* * *

Una parte de ella quería sonreir y regresar para seguir besándolo, pero no creía que fuera buena idea, en tantos años si había aprendido algo era a cubrir sus emociones, y lo hizo una vez mas.

-Regresemos, no necesito que los demás se esten quejando porque estaban preocupados-

-Bien, pero esto aún no ha terminado - le contestó Hook divertido por como Regina trataba de mantener la compostura corrercta

Estuvo a punto de contestarle pero lo pensó mejor y se quedó callada, no quería iniciar una tonta discusión que podía ser malinterpretada como algo mas.

Al parecer cada paseo que tenían Hook y Regina terminaban igual, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos sobre la persona que tenían al costado y sobre su pasado. Para Hook era más sencillo, el ya había decidido no olvidar a Milah, pero sí darse una nueva oportunidad, solo le quedaba averiguar como hacer para que Regina haga lo mismo que é. Pero Regina no se permitía hacer lo mismo, se había prometido no volver a amar, y a pesar de que había bajado la guardia con Henry eso no había terminado muy bien, y ahora tenía que luchar por ese amor, no tenía cabeza para preocuparse de otra cosa, sin embargo el recuerdo de Daniel, revivido por el Dr. Whale diciendole que ame otra vez la acechaba; sabía que no podía seguir viviendo en el pasado, pero era tan difícil dejar ir.

* * *

-Finalmente - dijo Charming al ver que Regina y Hook se acercaban

-¿Siempre caminan tan lento, o solo cuando saben que alguien los esta esperando? - comentó Emma, que había estado conversando con Henry solo hace unos segundos

Regina rodó los ojos y contestó - solo cuando sabemos que alguien nos espera Srta Swan - no estaba de humor para soportar los ataques de Emma, y pensar que hace menos de un día habían trabajado juntas. Hook y Gold se rieron ante su comentario.

-¿Porque estas sin camisa? - preguntó Snow a Hook

- Regina pensó que era mejor idea que me la quitara - contestó divertido y todos giraron la mirada hacía Regina q estava con cara de exasperación, esperando una mejor explicación.

-Porque estaba herido y había que limpiar la herida - completó ella en un tono que hizo remarcar que era obvio.

- ¿No podias simplemente usar magia querida? - le preguntó Gold y Regina se quedó muda... magia! claro... porque no había pensado en eso.

- Uhm, si supongo que si, es solo que ... - no sabía como terminar esa frase, podía haberse ahorrado ciertas complicaciones si hubiera pensado en eso.

-Como dije, pensó que era mejor idea - terminó Hook por ella con la misma sonrisa burlona en los labios. Le lanzó una mirada matadora *si las miradas pudieran matar* pensó Hook , y luego se dirigió a su hijo.

-Henry - dijo acercándose el y con su cuerpo separandolo de Emma, era algo que ya le salía más por costumbre que a propósito, aunque obviamente lo hizo a propósito - ¿como estas? -

- Bien - contestó con una gran sonrisa e los labios - todos están aquí - era uno de los mas grandes deseos del chico, ver a toda su familia reunida y trabajando juntos, y que lo hubieran hecho por el era incluso mas increíble.

-Si cariño, todos vinimos por ti, ahora solo tenemos que buscar la forma de irnos - dijo Regina con una sonrisa en la boca.

- No se pueden ir, no sin antes vencer a los otros, van a regresar por el niño, a donde sea que lo lleven - comentó la extraña, que estaba sentada sobre una roca simplemente mirando a todos, se notaba en sus ojos que estaba evitando con todas sus fuerza mirar a Regina.

- ¿Porque? ¿Para que lo necesitan? - preguntó Emma

Suspiró y le contestó - Hay algo en él ni siquiera ellos mismos saben muy bien que es pero están seguros de que podría destruir la magia... toda la magia-

- ¿Desde cuando es interés de Peter Pan destruir la magia? - preguntó Hook, que conociéndolo muy bien sabía que eso no sonaba ni remotamente familiar a él. Simplemente le gustaba divertirse y robar mas niños.

-Oh, vamos Hook, tu lo conoces, será muy hábil con la espada y todo eso, pero no es tan brillante. Esto no ha sido idea de él. - le contestó

- ¿pero eso es algo tan malo?, quizá sea bueno si desaparecen la magia - añadió Henry, para él la magia lo único que había traído era problemas.

Gold estaba callado simplemente analizando todo, quizá la profecía se refería a eso, si el niño permitía que quiten la magia era muy probable que él muera, estaba bastante seguro que habría una gran fila de personas esperando para matarlo una vez que no tuviera poderes.

- Yo estoy con él - apoyó Emma - quizá si no hubiera magia sería mejor -

Regina soltó un suspiro de exasperación, que desesperante era esa rubia, y cuando estuvo a punto de refutarle fue Snow la que intervino.

- La magia es necesaria Emma, quizá tu no la hayas visto de esa forma, pero el mundo de donde nosotros venimos no existiría sin la magia -

- Lo siento Henry - añadió David al ver su cara de decepción - pero Mary Margaret tiene razón, necesitamos de la magia -

-Pero la magia es mala, lo único que ha hecho es hacernos daño - contestó él irritado mirando a Regina

- Pero también hay magia buena, la que convirtió a August en un niño de verdad, la que nos permitió regresar cuando estábamos en el bosque encantado, tienes que ver todo el cuadro Henry, no solo el lado malo, sin magia no habría hadas, y tu sabes que las hadas son muy buenas -

Henry aún dudaba pero habían logrado convencer a Emma, quizá la magia si era necesaria... almenos si querían volver.

- Disculpa querida pero si sabes tanto... ¿quienes son los que le dieron la idea a Peter Pan? - preguntó Gold hacia la chica

-Solo sé lo que escucho - contestó - pero sé que son humanos, no tienen magia ni nada, solo quieren destruirla - suspiró y continuó - estan aquí incluso antes que yo, había otro chico, pero él logró escapar; son tres de ellos dos hombres y una mujer, la mujer controla a PeterPan, el hace todo lo que ella diga, se enteraron de lo que ¿Henry dijeron? - preguntó mirando a Henry - era capaz de hacer incluso antes de que haya nacido, llevan años esperando por él -

-¿Porque tres personas querrían destruir la magia? ¿como se enteraron sobre ella? - preguntó Emma

- Ni idea, y no son solo tres... tres estan aqui, pero para Peter es fácil viajar entre mundos, son un grupo bastante grande diría yo - contestó

-El chico - preguntó Hook - el que dices que escapó... ¿cuál era su nombre?-

- Baelfire -

Todos quedaron sorprendidos ante tal respuesta, era lo que Hook había estado sospechado, tanto tiempo pensó en regresar por él, pero había dejado bien en claro que no quería saber nada del hombre que destruyo su familia. Sin embargo Gold estaba simplemente anonadado, no sabía que Bae había estado allí, aunque considerando lo poco que envejeció en todo el tiempo que habían estado separados la respuesta le parecía ahora bastante obvia.

- ¿mi papá estuvo aqui? - preguntó Henry

Hook aún no se acostumbrara a ver a Henry como el hijo de Neal, pero había venido hasta aquí por él, así que mejor se iba acostumbrando a la idea.

La chica lo analizó un rato y luego dijo - ¿tu padre? , wau ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que se fue - trató de sacar cuentas en su cabeza, pero no podía, el tiempo allí era demasiado extraño.

Todos necesitaron un segundo para asimilar lo que habían escuchado.

- ¿cómo... como los detenemos? - preguntó Regina centrándose en el tema importante, a ella no le interesaba Neal.

-No lo se - contestó sin levantar la mirada

- Bueno tiene que haber alguna forma - añadió Charming

Henry y los demás habián estado despiertos un buen rato, a pesar de que le tiempo era diferente allí y por eso ninguno la había notado, pero el sueñe le ganó a Henry y soltó un bostezo, el cual Emma notó - Deberíamos descansar, mañana pensaremos en algo -

-Alguien tiene que hacer guardia- dijo Snow

-nos turnaremos - dijo Charming - yo primero luego Gold, y al final Hook-

- Estoy de acuerdo compañero - contestó Hook, recostándose en el suelo.

-¿Vamos a dormir en el suelo? - preguntó Regina, definitivamente ella no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de cosas

-Almenos que tengas una mejor idea querida- le contesto Gold, a él tampoco le gustaba mucho la idea pero si hacían magia podían llamar mucho la atención, asi que simplemente se recostó en un árbol.

-Ven Henry - lo llamó Emma para que duerme entre ella y Snow. David se sentó sobre una roca, la chica buscó otro árbol un poco alejado mientras Regina seguía allí parada sin saber a donde ir. Hook la miró un poco divertido, y a pesar del frio que hacía y q pensaba abrigarse con la chaqueta que cargaba la colocó en el piso y con un gesto se la señaló a Regina.

-Bueno supongo que es mejor que nada - comentó, aunque de forma un baja mas baja, solo para que Hook escuchara le dijo - Gracias - el se hizo como que no escucha mientra cerraba los ojos para dormir.

Todo se quedaron dormidos casi de inmediato, al parecer estaba muy cansados.

* * *

Era le turno de Gold de cuidar a los demás o almenos así calculó Charming, el tiempo era bastante complicado en ese sitio. No mucho tiempo después de que Charmins se quedará dormido, la chica de la que nadie sabía su nombre se levantó y fue a hablar con Gold.

-Tu eres Rumpelstiskin - no fue en tono de pregunta salió mas bien como una afirmación, a pesar de que como muchas otras personas no logró pronunciarlo correctamente.

-Muy brillante querida, asi es, lo soy, pero se dice: Rumpelstiltskin -

Sonrió sabía que lo había pronunciado mal, después de todo, es un nombre bastante complicado - Tu haces tratos, necesito hacer un trato -

- ¿ Y qué es lo qué alguién como tú, que ha estado atrapada por tantos años podría necesitar? -

- Algo para recuperar la memoria -

- ¿Necesitas recordar algo? - obviamente ya se había dado cuenta para que era, pero le gustaba jugar con los demás, y que de pasada confirmen lo que eran hasta entonces sospechas

- No es para mi... necesito... que alguien me recuerde -

- Increible que alguien pueda olvidar a su propia hermana ¿no es cierto?- dijo acercandose demasiado a ella

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - contestó ella fría

-Bueno querida, es bastante obvio en realidad, me sorprende que nadie mas se halla dado cuenta, después de todo, son bastante parecidas... pero explicame algo... ¿porque estas aqui? no traen muchas chicas aqui, porque la sombra te traería -

- Tuvo sus motivos... ¿me das a dar algo o no?-

- Muy bien, tengo esto - saco de su ropa los restos de la poción que había usado en Belle, y que todavía le quedaba - pero recuerda... toda magia viene con un precio, y recuerda que me deberás un favor -

-Lo se -

- Recuerda, que nadie escapa de mis contratos, una vez que te de esto no hay vuelta atrás -

-Bien no hay problema - dijo tomando la botella y al final con una sonrisa burlona le dijo - si mal no recuerdo mi madre fue buena detectando huecos en un contrato - dijo refiriendose a como no le había entregado a su primer hijo - pero no te preocupes, no soy como ella, cumpliré mi parte -


	6. Chapter 6

**Aahh lamento haberme demorado tanto! :( ... enserio he estado con la cabeza en mil partes y no me podía concentrar... no estaba muy segura de este capitulo, pero espero que les guste, sino mientanme xD (siempre quize decir eso ^^)**

**Si les gusta porfa comenten denle follow, favorito y vuelvan a comentar :D**

**PD: no olviden de comentar... lose lose debo sonar pesada, y super molesta, pero no tienen idea la felicidad que siento luego que veo que hay un nuevo review. **

* * *

Después de esa pequeña charla pudo descansar mas tranquila... solo tenía que esperar un poco antes de poder darle la poción a Regina. Gold no se mantuvo mucho tiempo vigilando... al cabo de unos minutos ya estaba despertando a Hook para que el cuide.

Hook se despertó y se dio cuenta del frió que hacía, pero al ver a Regina durmiendo sobre su chaqueta no se atrevió a despertarla. Comenzó a caminar a los alrededores, se aburría demasiado de estar solo sentado.

-¿Quien está alli? - preguntó al escuchar unos pasos detrás de él

- Soy yo, tu pasos me despertaron... además supuse que tendrías frio, ten - contestó Regina devolviéndole lo que Hook le había prestado.

-Gracias amor, si hacía frió - Hook se lo puso y se dió cuenta de que el olor de Regina lo inundaba, nunca se había percatado de lo bien que olía.

-¿Hay algún problema? - pregunto Regina. Hook no se había percatado de que estaba con los ojos cerrados, como perdido disfruto del aroma.

Se aclaró la garganta y contestó - No, nada amor... solo... creí haber escuchado algo -

-Enserio tienes que dejar de decirme amor - contestó irritada

- ¿Prefieres compañera? - dijo con su sonrisa burlona

-Prefiriría que no me llamaras nada- contestó ella rodando los ojos

Se acercó lentamente a Regina y parándose justo enfrente de ella, tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración le preguntó -¿Porque? - dejando notar en su voz auténtica curiosidad

Ella le sostuvo la mirada por solo unos segundos y retrocediendo un paso contestó - Haces esto con cada mujer que te encuentres en tu camino ¿cierto?

- No lo negaré, es divertido... pero no es lo mismo - dijo, recordando todas las chicas con las que se había mostrado de esa forma, siempre seduciendo, incluyendo a Emma y a Ruby. Pero lo que había dicho es cierto, no era lo mismo... si bien es cierto las jugadas eran bastante parecidas las intenciones eran completamente diferentes. Además no podía evitar el encanto que producía en las mujeres, y tampoco era como que intentara evitarlo.

- ¿No es lo mismo?, ¿a que te refieres? -

-De que hablan ustedes dos - interumpió Charming, que se acababa de levantar

- Acerca de cómo vamos a recuperar a Henry - contestó a Regina para no darle tiempo a Hook de contestar

-Bueno, esa es una conversación que deberíamos tener todos - contestó Charming temiendo que esos dos se les valla a ocurrir hacer algo pos su cuenta arriesgando a todos los demás.

* * *

-Vamos, llevamos todo el día discutiendo y no hemos llegado a nada, simplemente hay que decidir algo - dijo Emma

-Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con usted Srta Swan - contestó Regina.

Levaban discutiendo por un largo rato y no lograban decidir como enfrentar la situación, cada uno tenía diferentes ideas, incluso Henry se había aburrido y se había ido a sentar junto a la única otra persona que no particicpaba de la discusión.

-¿Eres su hermana cierto? , de mi mamá... son demasiado parecidas, tienes que ser su hermana - aseguró el moreno

Ella le sonrió de vuelta - Bueno, debo admitirlo, eres un niño muy inteligente - continuo con un suspiro - Si, soy su hermana, pero puedes decirme Daira -

- Pero no entiendo, ¿porque ella no te recuerda? -

- Yo tampoco lo se, supongo que nuestra querida madre tuvo algo que ver al respecto, ella y yo no nos solíamos llevar muy bien, pero Regina era la mayor y siempre me defendía; pero con ella era diferente, era incluso mas exigente, siempre usaba la magia contra ella, ambas detestabamos eso, pero conmigo no lo hacía tan seguido, creo que tenía mas expectativas con ellas que conmigo... - se detuvo un rato pensando - y no se hago diciendole esto a un niño, lo siento - añadió con una pequeña sonrisa

- No soy un niño - contestó él - tienes casi mi edad, pero... ¿hay alguna forma de que la hagas recordar? -

- Puedo parecer joven, pero en teoría he vivido mucho mas que tú - dió una pequeña pausa, no sabía si debía contarle al niño que le pensaba dar una poción pero a lo mejor el podía ayudarle - Si, Rumpletilskin, me dio algo que podría reactivar su memoria -

-¿¡Hiciste un trato con Gold!?, nunca es bueno hacer tratos con él, la magia siempre viene con un precio - respondió alarmado Henry

Jane simplemente sonrió - Pero estoy dispuesta a pagarla, es mi hermana, y he pasado extrañándola por demasiado tiempo, ahora que esta aquí no puedo implemente dejarla ir.-

Henry lo dudó por un rato, pero el trato ya estaba hecho y no había nada que él pudiera hacer. - ¿Cómo era ella antes? , antes de que suceda todo con Snow White y todo eso... y¿ como fue que llegaste aqui? - preguntó curioso, la verdad no sabía mucho de Regina, no almenos de como era ella antes, solo desde que había odiado a Snow.

- ¿Con Snow?, ¿la mujer de allí? - preguntó señalando a MaryMargaret - ¿Que paso con ella? -

- Oh olvidé que no lo sabías... primero cuéntame tú y luego yo te contaré lo que paso -

- Esta bien - aceptó ella, tomó unos segundos decidiendo donde empezar - Nuestra madre Cora, no era del tipo amorosa, siempre quizó lo mejor para nosotras, eso es cierto, pero nunca le importo lo que tuviéramos que hacer para lograrlo... tenía grandes esperanzas en Regina, cuando eramos niñas solía decir que ella nació para ser reina y que ese puesto le había sido arrebatado, nunca dijo por quien pero nos educó como princesas, al principio era perfecto, es el sueño de toda niña, pero a medida que íbamos creciendo nos dimos cuenta de que no eramos princesas, quizá debíamos serlo, pero no lo eramos. Regina vivía para obedecer a Cora, tenía miedo de ella, de su magia; y no la culpo, al principio yo también le tenía miedo, pero no tengo tanta paciencia como mi hermana, solía discutir con nuestra madre a cada rato, y no es fácil ganarle a alguien que tiene la magia de su lado, ambas detestábamos cada vez que la usaba, Regina era mas inteligente y evitaba irritarla, mi madre estaba encantada con ella por eso, yo no era tan paciente, conozco bien lo poderosa que era su magia, pero - suspiro - se que suena como si estuviera celosa de ella, y probablemente al principio era así, pero desde una noche que ella me encontró llorando en los establos simplemente me abrazó y dijo que todo iba a estar bien. Después de ese día cada vez que discutía con Cora ella intercedía para defenderme, te imaginaras la furia de nuestra madre al ver que a la hija que ella consideraba perfecta también la retaba, incluso también comenzó a usar la magia en contra de ella, es mas la empezó a usar más en ella. Me paraba disculpando con Regina porque sabía que después de todo era mi culpa que ella también se haya peleado con nuestra madre, pero ella siempre decía que tarde o temprano de todas maneras iba a pasar. Pude notar como cada vez ella se ponía mas triste... hasta que un día el hombre que cuidaba los caballos enfermó y mandó llamar a su hijo para que tome su lugar. El nombre de su hijo era Daniel. Era muy simpático y amable, me llevaba muy bien con él, y también note que mi hermana y él se habían vuelto unidos, quizá muy unidos, pero almenos ella era feliz. Cora detestaba cada vez que íbamos a montar caballo, no era la actitud adecuada de una princesa decía, pero nosotros no le hacíamos caso y de alguna forma nuestro padre se las arreglo para convencerla, creo que fue de lo único q logro convencerla. Regina y Daniel estaban enamorados, no se como nuestra madre nunca se dió cuenta. Yo estaba feliz por ella, estaba segura que sería feliz con él, imaginé que tarde o temprano escaparían juntos. Esa es principalmente la historia de nuestra infancia... en cuanto a como llegué aquí no es tan complicado... una noche The shadow entro en nuestro dormitorio, quizo tomar a Regina, pero ella estaba durmiendo, él aún así iba a llevársela, pero yo me ofrecí como voluntaria... era lo mínimo que podía hacer, ella tenía mas posibilidades que yo de un final feliz.Y bien ¿que fue lo que paso con Snow?

Henry se quedó pensando un rato, la persona que Daira había descrito sonaba tan diferente a la Regina que él conocía... siempre buscando venganza y utilizando la magia para conseguir lo que quería. Imaginarse una Regina que detestara la magia parecía imposible.

- Creí que a Neverland solo traían chicos - ambos dieron levantaron la mirada para ver quien era el que había estado escuchando la conversacion.

-Y tienes razón Hook... es lo que normalmente hacen -

-Entonces ¿Por que te trajeron? - preguntó él devuelta

- Porque más... venganza, pero esa es una historia para otro día, me ibas a contar sobre Snow - dijo ignorando a Hook y préstandole atención a Henry.

Asi que Daniel era su nombre, pensó Hook para sí mismo. No era dificil deducir el final de la historia, no almenos habiendo conocido a Cora... probablemente se enteró de ellos dos y mató a Daniel... pero no veía como Snow era parte de la historia, asi que se sentó al lado de Henry para escuchar lo que el narraba. La mayor parte estaba en su libro y lo otro era lo que le había contado Emma o la misma Snow y a medida que iba avanzando Hook iba entendiendo más, pero Daira simplemente estaba desconcertada; sonaba tan diferente a la Regina que ella había conocido.

- ¿De que esta hablando ustedes tres? - preguntó Regina saliendo de la discusión que al parecer ya había concluido

- Nada - contestaron los tres a la vez de forma demasiado sospechosa

- Henry no deberías hablar con extraños, lo sabes - dijo ella cautelosmente mirando a Daira

- Pero no es una extraña, ella es...-

-Soy Daira - interrumpió, y le lanzó una mirada de advertencia a Henry para que no dijera nada - voy a necesitar tu ayuda después con algo - murmuró mas bajo para que solo la pueda oir Henry.

- Regina - contestó ella sin ánimo - pero aún así no quisiera verte cerca de mi hijo -

Ella enarcó una ceja en respuesta... ¿su hijo?

-Soy adoptado - murmuró Henry adivinando sus pensamientos

oh Ok eso tenía mas sentido...

- Bueno compañera...¿ que fue lo que decidieron? preguntó Hook poníendose en pie

-Te he dicho... oh olvidalo. Gold va a entrenar a Emma con la magia y quieren que yo aprenda a usar la espada, en caso de que mi magia no funcione -

-Sip, y preferiría que fueras tu quien le enseñe - añadió Charming ingresando a la conversación y entregándole a Hook una espada. Cuando regresaron de rescatar a Henry él y Snow fueron al Jolly Roger a recoger armas.

- Esto será divertido - dijo él

- Lo dudo - contestó Regina

- Regina ¿en espada? yo también lo dudo - añadió Daira y al ver la mirada intrigante que le lanzaron Charming y Regina dijo - bueno supongo... no pareces del tipo de persona que usa espada -

-Eso es porque no lo soy -


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, se que en el otro me demoré mucho asi que traté de hacer este más rápido ^^ , espero que les guste. He visto de que algunos fic cuando quieren hacer pensamientos usan cursiva, asi que creo q voy a empezar a hacer eso :)**

**Porfa dejenme reviews, denle follow, favorito y todo eso... especialmente los reviews dejándome sus opiniones o ideas. **

* * *

Hook le entregó una espada a Regina mientras el sostenía la otra.

- Es bastante sencillo amor... muéstrame lo que tienes -

Regina ignoró el doble sentido de lo que había dicho Hook y arremetió contra él, como había visto hacer a sus soldados millones de veces. Hook dio un paso al costado y la esquivó facilmente riendosé. Movió su mano para golpear la espada que sostenía Regina y está salió volando. Hook se rio por lo bajo, pero los espectadores no tuvieron la misma cortesía y rompieron en carcajadas.

La mirada que lanzó Regina fue suficiente para callar las risas pero no para borrar por completo la sonrisa en todos. Emma y Gold se dirigieron a un lado para que este pudiera enseñarle algo de magia, probablemente no pudiera hacer muchos avanzes en tan poco tiempo, pero Gold estaba curioso de ver lo que Emma era capaz de hacer.

- Tienes que sostener la espada bien amor, no muy fuerte para permitirle moverse y no muy suave para que no se caiga - continuó Hook sin borrar su sonrisa, en parte por la forma en que Regina peleaba y en otra por la cara que ella ponía cada vez que hacía ese tipo de comentarios; en cada movimiento que hacía Regina bastaba solo un golpe y la espada salía volando, definitivamente este no era su campo de experiencia.

- Quizá si dejaras de moverte podría atravesarte con esto - contestó ella arremetiendo una vez mas.

-Ese es el problema - contestó pero esta vez en lugar de golpear la espada deslizó su espada por debajo de la de Regina empujando ambas hacía arriba - Tienes que aprender a esperar, y estar atenta no solo a la espada del enemigo - mientras decía esto deslizó su pie por detrás del de ella y de un movimiento la hizo caer hacia atrás, deteniendo su caida con su antebrazo, y colocándola en el piso suavemente. - Debo admitir que esa posición te favorece - añadió extendiendo su brazo para ayudarla a levantarse.

Ella obviamente lo ignoró y se levantó sola. Cuando se levantó casi pierde el equilibrio Hook se acercó para ayudarla, pero ella tomó la espada, lo cuál hizo que casi se volviera a caer y con la espada rosó la mano buena de Hook, causándole un leve corte. - Si no te importa amor, me gustaría mantener mi otra mano completa - dijo en un tono poco serio pero apartando la mano.

- Lo siento - contestó

-¿Te importaría? - añadió tendiéndole la mano para que lo cure - y recuerda que puedes usar magia -

Los recuerdos de la playa vinieron a la memoria de Regina causando que se sonroje un poco, algo no muy común en ella, pero se recuperó rápidamente - No te había tomado por un quejica -

- No lo soy - contestó aparentemente ofendido - Pero me gustaría que mi otra mano se quede donde está... ¿lista? - preguntó

Regina dió un suspiro, hizó lo que Hook le había indicado, tomó la espada con firmeza pero de forma ligera y esta vez no arremetió, simplemente esperó.

Hook hizo el primer movimiento y ella lo bloqueó. - ¡Lo hice! - exclamó con la misma alegría que había sentido años atrás cuando logró sacar al sombrerero y al Dr. de la bóveda de su madre.

Hook aprovechó ese momento para tratar de atacarla con su garfio, pero ella no había dejado de estar atenta y lo esquivó.

- Debo admitirlo amor, aprendes más rápido de lo que esperaba - dijo atacando otra vez sin éxito. Si bien es cierto Hook no se estaba esforzando tanto a Regina le iba bastante bien... almenos para ser su primera vez con la espada, no iba a servir mucho contra los niños perdidos porque ellos si eran expertos, pero quién sabe, en caso de emergencia quizá podría serle útil, después de todo era probable de que varias zonas esten protegidas contra la magia.

Gold estaba sorprendido por la magia de Emma, si bien es cierto le faltaba la dedicación y empeño que Cora o incluso Regina habían puesto el poder de ella iba mucho mas allá. No le había enseñado magia negra, sabía que Emma no lo aceptaría pero era buena formando escudos, lo cuál era bastante raro, la mayoría de brujos controlaban algún elemento mas que el otro o tenían alguna especialidad... en el caso de Regina era el fuego, Cora era bueno en crear aros de fuerza para inmovilizar a sus enemigos y al parecer los escudos eran lo de Emma.

Daira había decidido ir a caminar al bosque por un rato así que Henry fue a sentarse con sus abuelos.

* * *

- Tienes que regresar... no puedes permanecer aquí - escuchó Snow a alguien decir mientras caminaba, había dejando a Henry con David riéndose de Regina, había prometido no alejarse pero le pareció ver algo a lo lejos y decidió averiguar que era, sacando el cuchillo que siempre llevaba consigo, solo por si las dudas

-Lo se, lo siento... prometí que te ayudaría y lo voy a hacer, pero debo permanecer aquí por un tiempo, no pienso romper mi palabra no te preocupes -

-¿Con quien estas hablando? - preguntó Snow que logró ver a Daira pero no definió bien a quien se dirigía

-Huh? - contestó ella dando la vuela y al notar que era Snow puso cara de alarma y murmuró - ¡vete!- pero había sido demasiado tarde Snow logró ver con quién era que estaba hablando, iba a ser bastante difícil de explicar.

-Tu! - fue lo único que alcanzó decir Snow apuntando el cuchillo hacía Daira mientras veía como la sombra de Peter Pan se alejaba, le tomó unos segundos entender bien la situación y continuó - Te salvamos!, estabas de prisionera... ¿y aun así lo ayudas a él?-. dijo incrédula Snow, no tenía ningún sentido.

- No es lo crees - contestó ella de forma un poco fría, podía ver porque a su hermana no le caía tan bien y añadiéndo lo que le contó Henry por más q sus intenciones siempre sean buenas la mujer que estaba enfrente de ella le parecía bastante exasperante, aunque no justificaba a su hermana por lo que había hecho clero. - Lo estoy ayudando a él si, pero no estoy ayudando a Peter-

-Es lo mismo - replicó Snow sin bajar el cuchillo - ayudas a su sombra y lo ayudas a él -

-No, no es lo mismo... créeme -

Se miraron un momento fijamente, Snow decidiendo si podía confiar en ella o no, una parte quería hacerlo, pero esa misma parte se había equivocado tantas veces antes, que ya estaba segura; además no tenía porque, no la conocía y acababa de verla hablando con el enemigo. Mientras Snow debatía consigo mismo sin bajar la guardia no había notado que un par de niños perdidos se acercaban detrás de ella, un con un arco y otro con una espada. Por suerte Daira si lo había notado.

- ¡Cuidado! - le gritó apartándola del camino de una flecha y con un movimiento de brazos una de las ramas del árbol mas cercano al chico con el arco se movió atrapándolo y lo lanzó contra otro árbol. El que estaba con la espada se iba acercando rápido por detrás pero con otro movimiento por parte de Daira apenas perceptible unas enredaderas del piso salieron y lo atraparon, pegándolo el piso para que no se pudiera mover. Snow tomó el arco y la flecha que había caído y se preparó por si venían mas. Daira tomó la espada.

Snow apunto a Daira con la flecha, pero ella no se molestó en apuntarla con la espada, sabía que Snow había visto su magia así que no era necesario.

Ambos chicos yacían inconscientes, así que ellos no iba a ser problema. Daira tenía la impresión de que estaba a punto de tener una gran charla con Snow.

- ¿Cómo es que tienes magia? - preguntó Snow

_Sip, al parecer viene una gran conversación_ pensó, no tenía muchas ganas de explicarlo todo asi que simplemente dijo - Se aprende bastante estando sola tanto tiempo como yo lo he estado -

-No se puede simplemente aprender magia de la nada, alguien poderoso tiene que haberte enseñado o se hereda -

- Si - simplemente afirmó de dar otra respuesta hubiera sido necesaria otra explicación

Snow esperó a que continuara, pero no lo hacía había algo que estaba ocultando... en realidad al parecer habían bastantes cosas y no sabía por cual comenzar.

- La sombra... ¿Porque hablabas con él? - preguntó finalmente decidiendo que eso era lo mas importante por el momento.

- Él no es... no es malo - dijo simplemente

- Esta del lado de Peter, y Peter es malo -

- Pero él no esta de su lado, no porque el quiera, además prometí ayudarlo... y yo cumplo mis promesas -

- ¿En que podría necesitar tu ayuda? -

- Tiene una maldición-

-¿y quiere que tu la rompas? -

- Quiere que lo intente -

- ¿y porque no lo haces? - nada de esto tenía mucho sentido para Snow, pero quería ver a dónde llevaba todo esto

- Porque si lo intento ahora no funcionara -

Ambas quedaron en silencion, había logrado explicar lo de la Sombra, no era suficiente para Snow, pero ella no era quién para decidirlo, iría luego con los demás y entre todos decidirían si creerle o no. Pero aun así había algo muy importante que no sabía sobre la persona con la que estaba hablando.

- ¿Quién eres? - preguntó

_Mm... interestante pregunta, la verdad ni yo estoy muy segura_ - Soy... -

-Mi hermana - escucharon una voz que venía del lado y ambas giraron para ver quien había sido.

Era Regina junto con los demás.

- Tardaban demasiado en venir así que nos preocupamos - dijo Charming

Ni Daira ni Regina lo escucharon ambas simplemente se miraron.

- Henry me dió algo y entonces... recordé - dijo Regina

Daira dirigió su mirada por unos segundas a Henry y este le sonrió.

* * *

**Fue un poquito mas corto de lo normal pero me pareció interesante terminarlo alli =P**


	8. Chapter 8

**Espero que les guste... me demoré un poco más de lo planeado y me gustaría decir que fue porque estaba estudiando para mi examen del martes, pero nop... estaba viendo Swingtown xD... no pienso volver a ver una serie que solo tengo una temporada (excepto talvez por Miami Medical ^^), no puedo creer que haya terminado alli! D:**

**Si les gusto la historia xfa comenten denle follow, favorito y so no les gusta xfa ****comenten denle follow, favorito jajaja no mentira si no les gusto igual comenten y díganme porque (de forma amable y sensible porfa) criticas constructivas son bienvenidas.**

* * *

- Henry me dió algo y entonces... recordé - dijo Regina

Daira dirigió su mirada por unos segundos a Henry y este le sonrió.

- Me pareció un buen momento - dijo el niño sin perder la sonrisa de la boca.

La tensión comenzó a elevarse a medida que nadie hablaba... todos estaban sorprendidos por lo que Regina acababa de decir, pero la semejanza era demasiado obvia... ¿cómo es que nadie sabia nada al respecto?, Rumple y Henry eran los únicos que lo habían notado, Henry estaba emcionado por esto mientras que Rumple estaba espectante a ver como se desarrollaba esta situación, estaba intrigado en como es que él no se había enterado de que Cora haya tenido otra hija.

- No es posible - dijo Snow - ¿cómo es que nunca te ví en la casa? - añadió tratando de recordar haberla visto almenos en algún momento pero fue en vano.

- Tu no tienes hermanas Regina - añadió Charming

Regina dudaba dentro de si misma, esto podría ser simplemente un truco o algo, como iba a olvidar que tenía una hermana. - ¿Cómo ... - fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir.

-¿Que es lo que recuerdas? - preguntó Daira

- Todo... creo... no lo sé - contestó acercándose, tratando de ver todas las similitudes que había entre ellas, tenían los mismos ojos y la forma de los labios era casi idéntica solo la cicatriz de ella era diferente, el cabello oscuro pero mas largo... como ella lo había tenido cuando era joven. - Es verdad ¿cierto? ... si eres mi hermana - estaba tratando de mantener controlada su voz, pero al final se le quebró como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

- No podemos estar seguros - dijo rápidamente Snow - La ví hablando con la sombra, está del lado de Peter, puede ser un truco -

-No es un truco - contesto enfadada - ya te explique lo que sucedió, si no quieres creerme es tu problema, no pienso dejar que me separen de mi hermana otra vez - dijo mientras se acercó a Regina y la abrazó como había deseado hacerlo desde el momento en que la vio en su celda, después de tantos años separadas abrazándola se sentía como en casa.

Regina se sobresaltó un poco ante el abrazo, pero después de unos segundos ella también la abrazó, se sentía tan familiar, recordaba como se había consolado mutuamente ante los maltratos de Cora y no puedo evitar que una lágrima le cayera por la mejilla.

-Mira Regina, estas segura de que es cierto, como MaryMargaret dice... podría ser una trampa - comenzó Emma

-No es una trampa, está diciendo la verdad - contestó Henry mientras Daira se separaba de Regina limpiandose las lagrimas que también habáin caido involuntariamente.

- Mira Henry, no podemos estar seguros, puede ser... -

- Yo también le creo - interrumpió Hook - lo siento amor - dijo mirando a Emma

Por alguna extraña razón Regina emitio un sonido de incomodidad apenas perceptible de lo que dijo Hook, pero lo desimiló rapidamente con una pequeña tos.

- ¿Que opinas tu Gold? - dijo David

-Oh, yo estoy seguro de que es su hermana, no entiendo porque hablaba con la sombra, pero si, es su hermana -

- ¿Sabías de ella? - le preguntó Regina

- Me he enterado tan solo un poco antes, estoy tan sorprendido como tú -

- Necesito... podrían dejarnos solas un momento - dijo Regina tratando de sonar lo mas amable posible, sin mucho éxito, ya que igual sonó como una orden.

- Aun tenemos que aclarar lo de... - comenzó Charming

-Esta bien eso puede esperar unos minutos - dijo Snow empujando suavemente a los demás para que se retiren

* * *

Se quedaron mirando la una a la otra por unos minutos, sin estar seguras de que decir.

- ¿Porque no te recuerdaba? - empezó Regina

- No lo se... Cora debió haber hecho algo para que me olvides, sabes como es con ella, siempre consideró que el amor era una debilidad, en el momento en que me fui tomó la oportunidad para desaparecerme de tu vida -

- Es cierto entonces... nunca nos amó - incluso después de todo una parte de Regina había creido que se madre la había amado.

-No podía... no tenía -

-Su corazón, lose -

- Dijiste amó en pasado... ¿eso quiere decir que esta muerta? _- al parecer Henry omitió esa parte _

- Si, fue... algo complicado. - Regina suspiró había algo que quería preguntar, pero no sabía cómo. Pero Daira siendo su hermana se dió cuenta que algo rondaba en su mente.

-¿Que sucede? solo dilo -

- Te fuiste... sin ni siquiera dejar una nota... cuando desperté y no te vi pensé que nuestra madre te había hecho algo, recuerdo haberte buscado en los bosques y luego... luego ya no estas en mi mente.

- No tuve opción, si no me llevaba a mi te llevaría a ti... tu tenías a Daniel, no podía separarte de él - deseó no haberlo mencionado, pudo ver como las facciones de Reigna se endurecían ante la mención del amor que había perdido - Lo siento... no quize... -

- Lo perdí igual - dijo mientras caía otra lágrima, nunca tuvo la oportunidad de estar de luto por Daniel, no realmente, Cora no se lo permitió y tuvo que fingir estar feliz para Snow y el rey Leopold.

Daira sostuvo la mano de su hermana en señal de consuelo - No lo has perdido... el verdadero amor nunca se pierde, siempre nos acompaña... tu me dijiste eso una vez. Es lo que nos permite seguir amando - quería consolar a su hermana pero no estaba segura de como, según había entendido ya no era la misma persona que ella conocía. - Hay algo... Henry mencionó que -

- ¿Que soy The Evil Queen? - mostró una sonrisa condescendiente - Lo era, creo que aun lo soy para todos ellos, intenté cambiar... pero es mas difícil de lo que pensé -

-Pero ¿porque?, no lo entiendo... tenías el corazón mas puro que alguna ves haya visto, ¿cómo dejaste que se oscureciera tanto? -

Regina suspiro, sabía que sería dificíl de explicar, pero su hermana tenía que entender, alguien tenía que entenderla - Cuando... cuando perdí a Daniel mi mundo se derrumbó no tenía absolutamente a nadie, me sentia sola - se detuvo por unos segundos, no le había contado esto a nadie aparte de al grillo y le resultaba realmente difícil hablar al respecto.

Daira escuchaba atentamente sin soltar la mano de su hermana, había escuchado la versión de Henry, ahora escucharía el otro lado de la historia.

- Me casé con un hombre a quien no amaba por complacer a mi madre, me hice reina, traté al principio de ser la madre de Snow, pero cada vez que la veía era un recordatorio de cómo ella había sido la que le había dicho a nuestra madre acerca de Daniel y yo. Mi odio creció con mi soledad... busque a Rumpelstiltskin tratando de revivir a Daniel, pero nada funcionaba, ninguna magia es tan poderosa para desafiar a la muerte. Rumpelstiltskin claro tenía otros planes para mi, quería que ponga una maldición para poder recuperar a su hijo... mi magia creció y con eso también la maldad que había dentro de mi, que era justo lo que él quería, después de perder mi batalla contra Snow el me recordó de aquella poderosa maldición, y no dude en usarla.-

Por un momento cuando Henry había contado la historia de Regina Daira había visto similitudes con su madre, como si Regina se hubiera convertido en ella, pero ahora que sabía la historia completa era más fácil de entender, aun había esperanza para ella... eso era bueno.

- Te ayudaré... dejaras de ser The Evil Queen, seras solo Regina - contestó con una sonrisa

- Lo intentaré - dijo y ambas se dirigieron otra vez a encontrarse con los demás para que puedan cuestionar a Daira sobre la sombra.

* * *

- Te estoy diciendo que la vi conversando con la sombra - decía Snow

- Y yo digo que esta diciendo la verdad... ya te he dicho que se cuando alguien miente y ella no estaba mintiendo - contestó Emma

- ¿Hablaban de mi? - preguntó Daira que escuchó la pequeña discusión que se estaba dando apenas llegaron.

- Si, podrías porfavor explicar lo que paso - dijo David cansado porque esa pequeña charla llevaba dando vueltas todo el rato.

Pensó por un segundo que es lo que podía decir y que no y empezó la explicación - Si me vio hablando con La Sombra, pero él no es malo, ni siquiera Peter lo es, es solo que lo estan manipulando, pero aun asi La Sombra no es tan fácil de manipular como Peter, el no está de acuerdo con todo lo que esta pasando somos... amigos. El no fue siempre así solía ser humano - se detuvo dudando si debía continuar por esa parte - lo estoy ayudando con eso... tratando de hacerlo regresar.

- ¿Crees que puedes romper una maldicion tan poderosa tu sola querida? - preguntó burlonamente Gold

- No, pero tengo que intentarlo -

- ¿Por que? - preguntó MaryMargaret

- Ya les dije... es mi amigo-

- Por eso te quedaste ¿cierto amor? pudiste irte cuando Bae lo hizo... pero decidiste que tenias que ayudarlo - dijo Hook

Sonaba un poco tonto cuando Hook lo ponía de esa manera, pero era cierto... había decidido quedarse por él.

- Lo que aun no entiendo es porque te trajeron... dijiste que solo traian hombres - interrumpió Henry

Regina también estaba intrigada al respecto, después de todo eran los "niños" perdidos... todos eran chicos.

Daira miró hacía Henry... no era en realidad una historia interesante, pero sentía que no era su historia para contar; pero aun así decidió que sería mejor que lo supieran.

- Cora había hecho un trato con él... pero él es sencillo viajar entre mundos y le traía todo lo que Cora pedía con la condicion de que eventualmente ella lo regresaría a humano, obviamente Cora no cumplió su palabra... -

-Que se una al club- interrumpió Gold

Regina y Daira que sabían a que se referían se rieron ante su comentario - y bueno... el decidió vengarse robando a una de sus hijas. No fue una gran idea considerando que no eramos de su gran interés -

- y ¿como diablos te hiciste amiga de quien te rapto y te puso en una celda? -

- No estuve siempre en una celda... cuando descubrieron que podía hacer magia le ordenaron a Peter que me encerrara-

-Si el interrogatorio termino creo que deberiamos regresar a lo que estabamos haciendo - comenzó Regina

-Ansiosa de jugar otra vez con la espada amor? -

- No, simplemente debemos estar preparados - le contestó

- Y... quieres jugar con la espada - añadió burlonamente Emma mientras se iba con Gold a practicar

- Srta Swan! yo no le he dado la confianza para que usted si diriga a mi de ese modo -

Pero Emma no le prestó atención, había notado el interés que mostraba Regina hacia Hook y viceversa, apesar de lo mucho q Regina había tratado de disimularlo.

-Hey Rumpelstiltskin! - llamó Daira

-¿Si querida?-

- ¿Porque manipular a Regina a que haga la maldición... porque no hacerla tu mismo? - la pregunta le había rondado la cabeza desde el momento en que Henry se lo dijo, pero recién se le ocurrió preguntarla.

- Porque me faltaba un ingrediente para realizarla -

- ¿y que era eso? -

- El corazón de quien más ame... no soy de amar a muchas personas -

Todos los músculos de Regina se tensaron... sabía la pregunta que venía a continuación y por más que su hermana creyera en que ella quería cambiar sabía cuanto había amado a su padre, y eso no se lo iba a perdonar tan fácilmente-

-¿ y quien...? ¿el corazón de quien tomaste? - dijo girando lentamente para ver a su hermana

Lo dijo en apenas un murmuro pero fue suficiente para que ella lo escuche -Nuestro padre-

* * *

**PD: No se olviden de comentar :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok lo admito... me he demorado mucho, y lamento decirles que probablemente me demore un poquito mas actualizando el siguiente porque estoy castigada y no debería estar usando el internet .-. , aun así trataré de actualizarlo lo mas pronto posible... quiero terminarlo antes de que inicie la siguiente temporada y ya no falta mucho :D . Me quedan algo de dos capitulos, quizá 2 :)**

**Porfa comenten, denle like y follow. **

_-¿ y quien...? ¿el corazón de quien tomaste? - dijo girando lentamente para ver a su hermana_

_Lo dijo en apenas un susurro pero fue suficiente para que ella lo escuche -Nuestro padre-_

- Nuestro... que? - contestó ella, quizá había escuchado mal... sabía que no, pero almenos eso esperaba

- Creo que lo que dijo fue "padre" - dijo Rumple, que cada vez su tono de voz regresaba a ser mas como el que era antes.

Daire sintió como su cuerpo temblaba mientras trataba de controlar las lágrimas que amenzaban con salir debido a la ira... una cosa era saber que su hermana había sido malvada... pero que haya matado a alguien a quien ambas querían tanto simplemente por una maldición... no hay vuelta atrás de un acto como ese.

Extendió su brazó con fuerza mandándolo por los aires a Gold, pero este facilmente reapareció parado tansolo un poco mas atrás.

-Daira... - susurro Regina

No podía hablar, porque sabía que lo que diría no sería nada agradable, y aun asi lo intentará no iba a lograr encontrar su voz; asi que simplemente si dirigió otra vez al bosque deseando que nadie la siguiera.

Regina empezó a seguirla, pero un brazo la detuvo.

-No amor, tienes que dejar que se valla, almenos por un tiempo - le susurró Hook

-Pero... - fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir.

Hook dió un paso mas cerca hacía ella y la abrazó... no había ninguna segunda intención en ese abrazo, simplemente la de consolarla.

Todos guardaban silencio sin saber muy bien como reaccionar. No era exactamente una atmósfera cómoda, y ver a Regina vulnerable no era algo que pasaba todos los dias.

* * *

Daira caminó y caminó sin rumbo alguno, hasta que llegó aun sitio que le pareció lo suficientemente alejado, dejó que las lágrimas corrieran por su rostro, asi como también la magia que solía aparecer de esa forma cuando estaba muy enojada. Humo morado comenzó a llenar todo ese sitio arrancando todos lo árboles que estuvieran cerca.

Estaba triste por la muerte de su padre a manos de su hermana, pero principalmente era cólera y desesperanza, no tenía porque pero se sentía culpable... ella debió haber estado allí con su hermana, si no se hubiera ido quizá hubiera evitado que se convirtiera en lo que es... o si hubiera regresado cuando pudo... quizá no hubiera sido demasiado tarde.

Sabía que los niños perdidos no se atrevería a venir cuando estuviera así... no les gustaba admitirlo, pero tenían miedo de ella.

Tuvo razón, ninguno de los niños apareció, pero después de que se haya agotado de usar tanta magia, se hecho en el suelo a mirar a las estrellas... habian pasado años desde que hacía eso.

-¿Estas bien? - escuchó dentro de su cabeza, no necesitó girar para saber quien era.

- He estado mejor - respondió con una voz apenas audible, debido a las lágrimas que había estado derramando

Lo bueno de la sombra es que no era alguien de muchas palabras, simplemente se echó al lado de ella para confortarla y eso le fue suficiente... no era necesario hablar, nunca lo fue entre ellos, siempre se entendían sin palabras.

* * *

-Va a regresar Regina - le dijo Snow tocándole la espalda para consolarla.

No estaba llorando, pero sus ojos se habían puesto rojos, y no se arriesgaba hablar por miedo a que se le quiebre la voz.

Hook dió un paso hacía atrás y le levantó el rostro para poder mirarla, giró unos segundos para mirar a Snow y le dijo - Creo que deberían seguir practicando - y Snow entendiendo que debía dejar a Regina sola se fue lanzando una mirada a los demás para que hicieran lo mismo y continuaran lo que se supone debían estar haciendo.

Lo ojos de Hook regresaron a los de Regina, una parte de él quería besarla, pero sabía que no era el momento.

- Tiene razón amor... va a regresar -

-Yo... solo... no lo se... lo que hice en el pasado... fue... malvado. No creo que pueda... - se detuvo un segundo - no creo que deba perdonarme-

- Todos hemos cometido errores en el pasado - iba a continuar pero ella había bajado la mirada y sabía que no iba servir de nada lo que dijera a continuación, utilizó su mano otra vez para forzarla a mirarlo y esta vez no la quitó de alli - yo te entiendo... créeme - por un momento su mente se fue pensando en Bealfire pero regresó rápidamente - pero ella es tu familia, va a regresar -

- ¿Y que tal si no lo hace? -

_Pero valla que esta mujer es terca _pensó Hook - Regina... -

Era raro escuchar su nombre en el acento del Capitan, sonaba extrañamente placentero. - Tienes razón - dijo tomándo un respiro y retrocediendo, no estaba totalmente convencida, pero pensaría en eso después tenía que pensar en Henry y en que tenían que salvarlo de Peter.

Una vez que Hook y Regina estuvieron lo suficientemente separados uno del otro Henry se acercó hacía su madre y la abrazó. Los brazos del niño se sentian tan bien alrededor de ella - Estoy bien henry, no te preocupes cariño -

Henry simplemente le sonrió devuelta no estaba muy seguro de que decir. - ¿Puedo practicar yo también con la espada? -

-No veo porque no compañero... de todas maneras estoy seguro que seras mejor que su majestad - respondió Hook en su tono normal con una sonrisa.

El aire espeso que había estado hace tan solo unos segundos pareció esfumarse y Regina sonrió hacia Henry, no le gustaba la idea de él utilizando una espada, pero sabía que si no practicaba con ella iría donde Charming -Claro, no veo porque no -

Pensaba practicar sin esforzarse, pero resulta que Henry era bastante bueno, y tuvo que admitir que alguna de las veces que perdió no fue apropósito. Hook los observaba practicar como madre e hijo y recordaba como había sido navegar con Bae, todo lo que le había enseñado...

* * *

-¡Dios estoy demasiado cansada! - exclamó Emma tirándose sobre el pasto

Henry, Regina y Hook hace rato que habían dejando de practicar debido al cansancio y Snow y David no habían estado haciendo nada mas que observar a los demás y conversar entre ellos.

- No se porque eso no me sorprende Srta Swan - contestó Regina

-Oh como si tu hubieras hecho mucho, has estado descansando prácticamente todo el rato -

- No muy diferente a lo que usted ha estado haciendo, moviendo las manos creando pequeños escudos, que dudo mucho sirvan de algo -

- Hey usar magia es agotador y almenos he mejorado... desearía poder decir lo mismo de tu manejo de la espada -

- Hey, estoy tratando de dormir aqui - dijo Henry interrumpiendo a las dos.

- Si amores... podrian porfavor continuar su pequeña discusión un poco mas allá - añadió Hook

Antes que alguna de las dos pudiera contestar David se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia todos -Bueno, es hora de descansar... no podemos esperar mucho, mañana iremos hacia ellos -

Regina detestaba recibir ordenes de Charming pero estaba demasiado agotada como para contradecirlo.

- Y... puedo preguntar cuan es tu gran plan - inquirió Gold

- Primero intentaremos hablar con ellos - contestó Snow

-Brillante - dijo por lo bajo Emma, sin intención de ofender a MaryMargaret, pero no era muy buena idea que digamos.

- Y cuando eso no funcione... - continuo Gold

-Peleamos - respondió David

- Alguien se tiene que quedar con Henry - interrumpió Regina

- Emma se quedará - dijo Snow

-¡¿Que?! ... estas bromeando cierto?, no he estado practicando esta tontera para quedarme aqui, además yo peleo mejor que Regina -

Regina iba a contestar pero se dió cuenta que era un asunto mas entre madre e hija - Lo siento Emma, pero alguien se tiene que quedar con Henry, ¿enserio quieres dejarlo solo? -

- Yo podría ir - interrumpió Henry, pero nadie le hizo caso

- No estoy diciendo que el chico se quede solo, simplemente que yo también quiero ir con ustedes -

- Pero no puedes, ya esta decidido, tu cuidaras a Henry, y no pienso escuchar nada mas al respecto -

Todos se quedaron en silencio sorprendidos por la severidad de MaryMargaret y esperando la respuesta de Emma, pero ella simplemente puso un gesto infantil y decidió ignorarla, sabía que al final de cuentas se quedaría con Henry.

- No te preocupes... nosotros también iremos - le murmuro henry solo para que ella escuche. Emma estaba en una batalla interior, parte de ella quería ir y pelear con los demás, pero sabía que tenía que proteger al chico.

- Bien, está decidido. ¿Hook haces la primera guardia? -

Pero Hook estaba demasiado cansado y se hizo el dormido.

_Bien supongo que la haré yo _pensó Charming, y todos se quedaron dormidos en cuestion de minutos.

* * *

- Tu turno "compañero" - dijo Charming despertando a Hook

- Genial... - murmuró él medio dormido.

Estaba aburrido, todos estaban durmiendo asi que se puso a jugar con su Garfio cuando escuchó un ruido detrás de él, no despertó a los demás prefería asegurarse que era. Colocó su Gario apropiadamente y cogió la espada.

- Vamos compañero, no te quedes ahi escondido- llamó Hook, pero nadie contestaba. Le tomó unos segundos ver quien era el que se estaba moviendo entre los arboles.

La sombra, que había estado hace unos momentos con Daira planeando algunos últimos detalles había ido en busca de Hook, probablemente Peter lo estuviera buscando en estos momentos, pero no podía quedarse. Salió de donde estaba para dirigirse a Hook.

- ¿Daira... esta bien? - preguntó Hook pensando en Regina y como habían terminado las cosas entre ellas. La sombra asintió - ¿Qué es lo que quieres? - preguntó un poco agresivo, nunca le había caido bien.

- Me pidió que traiga a Bealfire... voy a buscarlo, necesito algo de tiempo... Bea conocía a los que estan orquestrando todo esto... almenos eso cree Daira -

Hook detestaba la forma de comunicación de la sombra, no era agradable escuchar su voz como si fueran pensamientos.

- No puedo prometer nada, pero lo intentaré -

y después de esto la sombra se fue en busca de Bealifre... no sería fácil, pero estaba seguro de que podía hacerlo.

_Bealifre viene... _No estaba seguro que pensar al respecto, había querido disculparse con él por años, pero ya no era un niño, y dudaba mucho que aceptara sus disculpas... después de todo había sido él quién había destruidos su familia.

Se sentó al lado de Regina, en tan solo unas cuantas horas irían a a enfrentarse contra Peter, tenía que hacer lo posible para evitar eso, no solo porque la sombra se lo había dicho sino porque estaba bastante seguro de que no iban a ganar, sabía de lo que Peter era capaz de hacer si se molestaba... y no iba a permitir que le pase eso a Regina. Tomó su mano casi de forma inconsciente mientras esperaba el amanecer.

**Comenten! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bueno como les dije me demoraría un poco porque estoy castigada, asi que shhh no le digan a nadie q esto usando el internet ;) .**

**Espero que les guste este capítulo, no creo que termine antes de que se estrene la nueva temporada u.u**

**Faltan 2 dias! :D**

* * *

La luz comenzó a llegar hacía donde ellos estaban, y Hook sabía que debería despertarlos, pero sería mejor esperar todo lo posible para ese momento. Lamentablemente la mayoría de las personas allí, con la excepción de Emma y Henry, eran de los que se levantaban temprano.

Hook sintió a Regina moviendo su mano debajo de la de él ya la retiró inmediatamente, mientras se ponía de pie. Regina fingió que no lo había notado mientras se sentaba.

- ¿Dormiste bien amor? -

- No en realidad, el pasto no es la mejor cama que he tenido - contestó mientras se acomodaba el cabello

- Bueno, prontó estaremos de regreso, estoy seguro que tu cama de plumas estará esperando - dijo con una sonrisa mientras estiraba su brazo para ayudarla a levantar.

Regina no contestó nada pero su tomo su brazo, su comentario la había dejado pensando... cuando todo esto termine ¿regresaron a StoryBrooke o al Bosque Encantado, y como harían cualquiera de las dos cosas?... probablemente StoryBrooke primero, Snow no querría dejar a su gente detrás.

- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó Hook al notar que se había perdido en sus pensamientos

- Nada, nada, solo pensaba - contestó regresando rápidamente, pensaría en eso después.

-¿Estan todos listos? - preguntó David

- ¿listos?... ¿que?... ¿yo? - murmuro Emma aun dormida soltando un pequeño ronquido al final.

MeryMargaret sonrió habiendo vivido con Emma por mas de un año sabía que no era de las personas que se levantaban temprano, se estaba acercando para despertarla pero Regina la detuvo.

- Permiteme- dijo, y con un movimiento de sus manos un charro de agua salio disparado hacía Emma.

- Hey! Que demonios - contestó levantándose rápidamente y agitando los brazos como si se estuviera ahogando.

-Me pareció necesario al ver su resistencia a levantarse temprano Srta Swan - dijo sonriendo Regina, y a pesar de que a Snow y Charming también les pareció innecesario no pudieron evitar reirse un poco.

- Un pequeño golpe habría sido suficiente, el agua estuvo demás - contestó sacudiéndose

- Dudo mucho - dijo simplemente acercándose tiernamente hacia Henry para despertarlo.

- Bien ahora que ya estamos todos creo que deberíamos ir llendo - comenzó David

- ¿No deberíamos tener un plan? - contestó Hook, era demasiado temprano y estaba seguro que la sombra aun no había vuelto

- Trataremos de hablar - dijo Snow

- Bien, pero... ¿como?, ¿piensan simplemente llegar allí y tocar a puerta? , apenas nos vean llegar comenzará a atacarnos

- Regina y yo podríamos deternlos, solo por un tiempo, lo suficiente para pidan hablar con quien sea que los este dirigiendo - sugirió Rumplestilskin mirando a Regina

-Suena bien - contestó

- Bien, problema resuelto. Emma quédate con esa espada solo por si acaso - le dijo David

- Esperen... - continuó Hook - obviamente no nos van a hacer caso -

- Ya acordamos en eso, si no nos escuchan no tendremos otra opción mas que pelear - respondió Snow

Todos comenzaron a marcharse dejando a Emma y a Henry, Hook no sabía que mas hacer para detenerlos.

- Esperen...- _quizá debería decirles_

- ¿Que sucede Hook?, no creí que los piratas tuvieran miedo - dijo Regina

- No es eso amor, es solo que ustedes creen que será sencillo ganarle a Peter, no lo será... si nos enfrentamos a él las probabilidades de sobrivir, serán muy pocas, y aun así si lo hacemos no seremos nosotros mismos. - contestó, si esto no funcionaba iba a tener que decirles el plan de la sombra.

- ¿A que te refieres? - preguntó Snow

- ¿Alguna vez has visto la sombra de alguien siendo arrancada de su cuerpo? ... no es exactamente algo placentero - fue Rumple él que contestó en lugar de Hook, él había presensiado esto antes.

- ¿El... arranca tu sombra? no suena algo tan malo - interrumpió Emma

- Bueno querida, eso es porque tu concepto de sombra es bastante pobre, ¿recuerdas el espectro que perseguía a nuestra querida Reina? -

- El que tu convocaste... Si.. -

- Bueno el absorbe tu alma junto con tu energía vital... como estas no se separan es posible juntarlas a tu cuerpo otra vez, lo que Peter hace es llevarse tu sombra junto con tu alma, tu energía vital permanece en tu cuerpo, pero pierdes todo sentido de quien realmente eres... sin oportunidad de regresar - la última parte la dijo casi cantando. La magía de aquel sitio estaba afectando a todos, pero especialmente a Gold.

- Osea quedas como zombie - concluyó Emma

- Si quieres decirlo de esa forma querida, si... quedas como zombie -

- Pero eso no cambia nada... no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados solamente por lo que nos puedan hacer, esperemos que no llegue a eso pero si tenemos que pelear lo haremos - dijo Snow

- Snow tiene razón, no podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada, nos enfrentaremos a las consecuencias, pero tenemos que proteger nuestra familia y a la magia - apoyó Charming, cada vez mas dejaba de llamarla MaryMargaret y la llamaba Snow.

- No! no pueden arriesgarse a eso, debe haber otra forma - exclamó Henry

- Lo siento cariño, pero no creo que la halla - le contestó Regina acariciando su cabello

-¿Que tal si... - comenzó Hook y todos giraron para verlo

- Que tal si que Hook, no tenemos mucho tiempo - dijo David

- La sombra vino anoche, dijo que... Daira tenia un plan, necesitaban traer a Bae, el quizá pueda ayudarnos -

- Neal esta muerto - murmuro Emma

- ¿Estas completamente segura de eso? - inquirió Regina

Emma se quedó pensando... no lo había visto morir, pero estaba gravemente herido y era muy improbable que lo hayan ayudado a donde sea que haya caído. Pero no estaba completamente segura, asi que simplemente se quedó callada.

- Aun así, no podemos confiar en la sombra, que tal si todo es un plan de Peter para distraernos y que ellos nos ataquen - pregunto Snow

- Bae?... Bae podría estar vivo? - murmuro Rumple mas para si mismo que como una pregunta

- Daira confiaba en él - aseveró Hook

- Eso no significa mucho - dijo David

- Lo significa para mi - contestó friamente Regina

- Regina... - comenzó Snow - hace años que no ves a tu hermana, quien sabe si es la misma de la que recuerdas, las personas pueden cambiar mucho en tantos años, además puede que esto sea simplemente un truco -

Regina sabía que Snow tenía razón, puede que su hermana haya cambiado, pero no creería eso - Puede que tengas razón, pero almenos... esperemos. Sería mejor si no nos enfrentamos a Peter - dijo mas por estrategia que porque lo dijera enserio, si quería convencer a Snow tenía que apelar al lado de querer salvar a todos.

Snow suspiró y se giró a Hook - ¿Cómo es que Neal podría ayudarnos? -

- Ni idea amor - dijo con una sonrisa al ver que habían aceptado el plan - algo de que el conocía a los que manipula a Peter -

- ¿Entonces Daira cree que el puede convencerlos o algo? -

- Supongo -

- Bien, entonces esperaremos... almenos un poco - concluyó David

* * *

Esperaron por un buen rato pero no había señal de la sombra ni de Daira.

- Es suficiente, no podemos esperar más - señaló David

Hook tenía dudas, pero sabía que David tenía razón, no podían simplemente seguir esperando. Todos se pusieron de pie con la excepción de Regina.

- Tiene razón amor, no podemos seguir esperando - le dijo Hook

- Pero si Daira dijo ... -

- La sombra fue el que lo dijo - le corrigió Snow

-Vamonos querida... vamos a necesitar de tu magia - le dijo Rumple, que había estado emocionado ante la idea de que Bae no esté muerto, pero a medida que iba pasando el tiempo su esperanza iba disminuyendo.

-Quizá yo pueda ir - sugirió Emma, aprovechando su oportunidad, pero el deseo de molestar a Emma fue mas grande al deseo de esperar.

-No es necesario Srta Swan, yo iré-

Todos se pusieron en marcha dejando a Emma con Henry.

- Hagan lo que hagan, no se acerquen demasiado a Peter - dijo Hook - y cuiden sus espaldas... los niños perdidos les gusta atacar por detrás -

- Snow tu te quedas atrás primero con loas flechas, cuando se te acaben recién entras a la batalla - dijo Charming

-Bien - contestó ella

- Ustedes dos - continuó Charming señalando a Rumple y Regina - también se quedan mas atrás, pueden usar su magia desde lejos - ambos asintieron

- Bien compañero, supongo que eso nos deja a nosotros dos al frente - dijo Hook

- Exacto -

* * *

Llegaron al sitio donde habían encontrado a Henry y al parecer estaba vacío, se miraron unos a otros sin estar seguros de que hacer, pero fue Hook el que dió un paso alfrente y habló.

- Bueno compañero, ha sido un tiempo desde que no nos vemos y no sales a saludarme? - dijo Hook hablando un poco fuerte.

No lograron ver de donde pero un chico rubio de no mas de 15 años apareció volando casi enfrente de ellos y pasó justo en medio para luego regresar enfrente de Hook.

- jajaja - se burló el chico - pues valla que si ha sido un largo tiempo - dijo mientras se ponía de cabeza con los ojos a la misma altura que los de Hook - no pareces haber envejecido mucho... ¿qué es lo que haces aquí? - esa última frase fue mucho más diferente a todo lo anterior, primero su tono había sido infantil y burlón, pero en la pregunta lo había cambiado por uno mucho mas serio y hasta algo aterrador.

- Vengo... venimos a hablar con tus nuevos amigos -

-Oh, pero ellos no quieren hablar con ustedes - dijo poniéndose otra vez derecho - enrealidad lo que quieren es... destruirlos - dijo burlonamente

- ¿Y no crees que eso también te incluya a ti? -

-Nop... yo los ayudo y mis niños perdidos y yo salimos ilesos -

- y enserio les creiste? ... o vamos Peter, te recordaba mucho mas inteligente y astuto -

- Soy inteligente! y soy astuto! - grito él elevándose y decendiendo velozmente - mucho mas que tú almenos - dijo calmándose alfinal

Todos se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos y lego Peter empezó a reir - No puedo creer que no lo haya notado... pero si es The Dark One! - dijo acercándose hace Rumple

-¿Cómo estas Peter? - dijo amablemente Gold

- Uuuuhhh el ser mas poderoso ha hablado - se detuvo por unos segundo como pensando lo que acababa de decir - perdon... el "segundo" ser mas poderoso... me sorprende las alianzas que has hecho - dijo mirando a su alrededor

- Son mas fuertes de lo que crees -

- No mas fuertes que yo - contestó poniendo ambos brazos en la cintura.

- Ahora... si nos permites, quisiéramos hablar con quien sea que hayas hecho ese trato -

Peter simplemente se rió y dijo - vamos chicos!- y comenzaron a llegar flotando varios niños perdidos. Regina y Gold intercambiaron una mirada... este era el momento.

Ambos concentraron todas sus energías en detenerlos, al principio no fue suficiente pero unos segundos después alguna otra fuerza se les unió y lograron detenerlos.

- Valla, valla, valla, ¿es que ustedes no se rinden? - preguntó Greg, que no habían notado que había salido de una de las cabañas junto a Tamara.

- Ustedes no son los responsables de esto, queremos hablar con quien sea que los controla - dijo Charming blandiendo amenazadoramente la espada

- Es conmigo entonces - contestó una señora saliendo de detrás de ellos, era lata, de cabello castaño y ojos azules.

- ¿porque está haciendo esto? - preguntó Snow

- Bueno jovencita, ¿no es obvio? - dijo mirando a su alrededor - la magia lo destruye todo - y con esa última palabra Ragina y Gold no pudieron mas y la batalla comenzó.

Snow se quedó rápidamente sin flechas por suerte no falló ninguna, pero eran demasiados, sacó rápidamente su espada y se unió a Charming. Cuando peleaban juntos era como si nada pudiera derrotarlos, siempre cuidándose las espaldas como Hook había advertido.

Regina y Gold utilizaban su magia para atacar, pero no eran lo suficientemente rápidos, almenos no Regina, Gold lo estaba manejando bien.

Hook retrocedió hacía donde estaba Regina para ayudarla. Por suerte hasta el momento Peter había decidido simplemente observar.

Hook no podía seguir trabajando doble, estaba peleando mientras defendía la espalda de Regina, era demasiado para él y se distrajo una vez que Peter decidió ir a pelear.

- ¿No extrañabas esto? - le dijo Peter mientras luchaba contra él, ningún niño perdido se le acercaban, sabían que cuando peter peleaba, peleaba solo.

-No mucho en realidad - contestó él

Regina ahora que no tenía a Hook peleando junto a ella estaba empezando a perder, se había salvado de algunos flechazos con la justas, un niño perdido en el momento que giró se le apareció justo enfrente y ella le lanzó una gran llamarada de fuego, pero no notó que un flechazo venía por detrás.

- Nooo! - se escuchó a alguien gritar

Regina giró inmediatamente al sentir la presencia de alguien justo detrás. Era Daira... por un segundo el corazón de Regina saltó de alegría, pero al ver la flecha que atravesaba el corazón de su hermana y como está caía en sus brazos fue como si el tiempo se detuviera.

* * *

**No me odien por este final... les prometo que les va a gustar ( bueno, eso espero ^^)**

**comenten xfa, muchas gracias a los nuevos seguidores y a las nuevos comentarios, me hacen querer seguir escribiendo :3**


	11. Chapter 11

**Weee! :D ola ^^ ... jajaja no se que me pasa toy feliz... debe ser porque ya estan dando Once Upon a Time! xD ... ya quiero ver el cap del domingo, se ve interesante cierto?, espero que Regina alfin tengo una amiga u.u. Bueno probablemente el sgt sea el final de esta historia... espero les haya gustado, y he tratado de empezar en mi historia SwanQueen como prometí, pero se me hace difícil, aún así no se preocupen haré mi mejor esfuerzo (Y).**

**Ok he visto que varios hacen esto asi que yo tmb quiero hacerlo: Disclaimer (ni idea como decirlo es castellano xD) : No soy dueña de Once Upon a Time, ni de ninguno de los personajes (Regina, Hook (T-T), Emma, etc) , así como tampoco de Lana, Colin, Ginny, y todos los demás del cast. :D**

* * *

_- Nooo! - se escuchó a alguien gritar_

_Regina giró inmediatamente al sentir la presencia de alguien justo detrás. Era Daira... por un segundo el corazón de Regina saltó de alegría, pero al ver la flecha que atravesaba el corazón de su hermana y como está caía en sus brazos fue como si el tiempo se detuviera._

NO, no no...- comenzó a murmurar Regina mientras sostenía a su hermana entre sus brazos. Lagrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas, puedo sentir la magia extenderse por todo su cuerpo y una nube morada comenzó a rodearlas, su corazó que había comenzado a ganar luz como antes se deshizo en segundos y pudo sentir como se oscurecía. Ninguna de las flechas lanzadas lograba pasar la barrera, cuando uno de los niñós perdidos intentó atacarla salió disparado como si un rayo lo hubiera golpeado.

Todos habían dejando de pelear, deconcertados por esa gran cantidad de magia. Ni Peter, ni los niños perdidos habían visto nunca tanta magia, ni siquiera en Daira. La única vez que los demás lo habían visto había sido cuando la maldición los alcanzó y cuando la magia llego a StoryBrook. Incluso Rumple estaba sorprendido, siempre supo que Regina tenía una gran cantidad de magia en ella, pero nunca la creyço capaz de dominarla.

Dejó a su hermana que descansara en el piso detrás de ella y comenzé a envolver a cada persona que había presente con la nube.

Emma llegó corriendo por detrás junto con Henry justo a tiempo para crear un escudo que protegiera a Snow, Charming, Rumple, Hook y Henry.

-¿Qué demonios pasa? - preguntó mirando a los demás

- Ma?... ma! - gritó Henry hacia Regina, pero eta no pareció escucharlo

Snow señaló hacía donde estaba Regina y murmuró - Daira -

Una persona mas salió corriendo de entre los bosques -Emma! - gritó

- Neal? - respondió ella, sus ojos comenzaron a humedeserse y se dieron un gran abrazo, al cual también se unió Henry. - Estas vivo...- dijo dejándo que las lágrimas cayeran por su rostro -

-Bae - dijo una voz detrás de ellos, era Rumple. Neal lo abrazó a él también pero no con tanta intensidad como a Emma y luego vio a Hook.

Hook estaba estupefacto... la mitad de él estaba viendo a Regina, como ellos estaban a salvo bajo el escudo de Emma, pero si Regina seguía así solo lograría destruirse a si misma. La otra mitad estaba con Baelfire, habían pasado años desde que no lo veía... sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz en su cabeza que le dijo

-¿Dónde esta Daira? -

El miró hacía Regina otra vez, tendría tiempo para reecontrarse con Bae después en este momento Regina necesitaba su ayuda.

La sombra fue volando hacía donde estaba Daira, traspasó el escudo de Emma y la nube de Regina sin problemas, aun si Regina hubiera querido atacarlo no hubiera podido, era complicado atrapar una sombra. Se sentó al lado de Daira tomándo su mano y cerró los ojos.

Una vez cada niño perdido y cada uno de los otros estuvo atrapado Regina mostró una gran sonrisa... se encargaría de los demás después probablemente sería sencillo traspasar el escudo de Emma pero no quería perder el tiempo.

- Suelo hacer estas cosas de una forma un poco más sencilla, pero la forma en que tu lo hiciste Owen me pareció interesante... intentare eso- dijo y una pequeña carga de corriente se deslizó por toda la nube. Los niños no se quejaron mucho, pero Own Tamara y la otra si.

- Es Wendy - dijo Neal a los demás

- ¿Wendy?, ¿Quién es Wendy? - preguntó Charming

- La conocí hace tiempo, cuando escapé de casa - dijo mirando a Rumple - odia la magia por mi culpa -

- ¿Puede hablar con ella?, quizá te haga caso - preguntó Snow

- Creo que si... pero ahorita tenemos un problema mayor - contestó él

- ¿Tu no fuiste quién le enseñó?, ¿No deberías ser mas poderoso que él? - preguntó Emma hacía Rumple

- Es cierto... tu eres The Dark One, controla su magia - le murmuró Hook

- No puedo, debo admitir que la estudiante ha superado al maestro... lo siento queridos - fue todo lo que dijo

Hook intentó caminar hacía afuera para dirigirse hacía donde Regina pero el escudo de Emma no lo dejó.

- Déjame salir - era la primera vez que su tono era amenazador, no había ni rastros de su tono siempre seductor.

- ¿Quieres que te haga pedazos? - le dijo Emma - Por que es lo que va a hacer -

- No me interesa, déjame salir - le contestó él. Todos estaban sorprendidos. Habían notado el pequeño juego que había entre ellos dos, pero esto parecía mucho mas enserio.

Emma lo miró fijamente sin estar segura que hacer.

- Déjalo Emma - le dijó Snow, conocía esa mirada, Hook no se iba a rendir.

Hook miró hacía Snow y asintió, dió la vuelta y caminó hacía Regina.

En el momento en que dejó atras el escudo de Emma y tocó parte de la gran nube morada sintió como si miles de agujas se le clavaran, al parecer la intensidad de la corriente de Regina se había elevado bastante, pero aún así sigui avanzando.

- Quizá los villanos si tenemos nuestro final feliz... - la escuchó decir

- Regina...- dijo en una voz apenas audible por el dolor

- Hook?... que..? - la intensidad bajó por unos segundos que el aprovechó para avanzar más, pero se recuperó rapidamente - regresa donde Emma - le dijo

Todos los niños habían comenzado a quejarse de dolor, incluso llamaban a sus padres. Peter era el único que parecía inmutable. Lo único que alcanzó decir fue - Creo que está será una última terrible aventura. -

- No te voy a dejar - le contestó él y con un último esfuerzo se puso delante de ella. - Los villanos si tienen finales felices... solo si dejan de ser villanos - le murmuro y al segundo siguiente la tenía entre sus brazos y la comenzó a besar.

No fue como la vez anterior, donde había sido apasionado si pero también divertido, en este caso pudo sentir el miedo de Regina al principio, pero no duró mucho. Un circulo de luz apareció entre ellos y se extendió por toda la isla. La nube morada desapareció. Ambas manos de Regina estaban en el cabello del Capitan como si no lo quisiera dejar ir y ambas manos de Hook ( bueno un garfio y una mano) estaban en la espalda de Regina acercándola contra él. Hook pudo sentir el sabor salado de las lágrimas de Regina y por alguna extraña razón también un sabor a manzanas, por otro lado Regina puedo sentir el sabor a mar en los labios del Capitan, pero no era desagradable, por el contrario era bastante absorvente.

Solo se separaron cuando les fue necesario tomar aire.

- Mi mamá acaba de besar a Hook! - exclamó Henry

-Bueno... eso fue inesperado - dijo Charming

- Por decir poco - apoyo Neal

-Enserio?, yo lo veía venir de hace tiempo - contradijo Snow

-Si, si interesante interesante... ¿les importaría ayudar?, no creo que pueda mantener el escudo por mucho mas tiempo - Interrumpió Emma agotada porque había tenido que extender su escudo hacia Hook y Regina también.

-Oh pero claro querida - dijo Rumple, ayudando a Emma con el escudo - Bae, hijo, yo cuido tu espalda... ve y habla con Wendy -

Neal puso una cara extraña, no le gustaba que Gold lo trate así, sabía que se estaba esforzando y todo pero le resultaba simplemente extraño.

Regina y Hook no se separan, ambos absortos en lo que acaba de pasar no había notado que los niños perdidos intentaban atacarlos.

- Wendy?! - llamó Neal

- ¿Quien eres? - conestó ella sin reconocerlos, levantándose del piso debido al previo ataque.

- Bealfire, te protegí a ti y a tus hermanos de las sombras ¿lo recuerdas? -

- No es posible, cuando llegamos aqui te buscamos y no estabas... la magia nos destruyo y ahora la destruiremos -

- Pero si soy yo, no llegue a la isla, no al principio, me quede con Hook... vamos Wendy date cuenta, soy realmente yo, no puedes hacer esto -

- Tu nos dijiste que la magia era mala -

- Porque creía eso, pero también tiene un lado bueno -

Emma ya se había agotado el único que estaba manteniedo el escudo era Rumple... Regina nunca había aprendido a hacerlos, asi que no podía hacer nada para ayudar, y estaba ocupada tratando de curar a Daira.

Wendy empezó a dudar de si misma, Neal lo estaba logrando solo necesitaba un pequeño empujon.

- Te salvé Wendy, a ti y a tus hermanos... me deben una -

Justo en ese preciso instante el escudo se rompió, pero las últimas palabras de Neal tuvieron el efecto necesario.

- Deténganse - dijo Wendy, y con eso fue suficiente para que todos los niños perdidos dejaran de atacar.

- No! - gritó Peter - lo prometiste!, prometiste que seríamos una familia... eras como todos los demás adultos! -

La única razón por la que los niños perdidos obedecían a Wendy era gracias a Peter, tenía que controlar la situación rápido.

- No funciona no funciona - murmuraba Regina tratando de curar a su hermana, Hook estaba a su lado y la sombra aún no se había movido

- No está muerta - le dijo Hook - Regina mirame - dijo y Regina se grió para mirarlo - está manteniedo su sombra con ella... mientras él esté haciendo eso no va a morir... la flecha tenía veneno, solo tenemos que encontrar la cura... va a estar bien - le aseveró

- No puede morir... no podemos dejar que muera - casi en un sollozo

- No va a morir, lo prometo, encontraremos la cura - levantó la mirada y se dirigió a la sombra - no la dejes ir compañero - nunca lo había llamado así, pero en este momento estaban del mismo lado.

- ¿Que sucede? - preguntó Hook acercándose al grupo y viendo que todos estaban mirando hacia la misma dirección.

- Creo que estamos presenciando una discusión familiar - le contestó Emma señalando a Peter, ya ni siquiera se molestaba en poner el escudo... ninguno de los niños perdidos estaba atacando y no lo iban a hacer. Querían a Wendy como una madre, y sabían que Peter también, simplemente estaba teniéndo uno de sus "momentos".

- Peter... - comenzó Wendy - no te voy a dejar, seremos una familia... -

- ¡No quiero escuchar nada mas! - gritó y se fue

Los niños perdidos no tardaron en seguirlo, Wendy le dirigió una última mirada a Neal - Confié en ti una vez y puedo volver a hacerlo, Peter no sera un problema... después de todo... es tan solo un niño -

-¿Un niño? un maldito demonio diría yo - contestó Hook

- Tu deberías entender Pirata... somos lo que el mundo nos hace - le contestó ella y se fue.

* * *

**Comenten! :D**


End file.
